Beauté Sauvage
by Incarndu91
Summary: Elle est tombé sur lui. Malencontreusement ou bien est-ce un émissaire de la Paix venu des Cieux? En tout cas, une chose se cache. Une beauté sauvage. Mais Sephiroth ne doit surtout pas oublier sa promesse envers Jenova et aura du mal à l'ignorer. Quand à elle, son but, rayer Jenova de sa Liste Noire. Réussira t-elle? Nul ne le sait.
1. Chapter 1

« Tout a commencé le jour où elle l'A rencontré. Si elle était dans un conte de fée, on aurait décrit, la vie heureuse, d'un couple unit pour la vie et beaucoup d'enfants. Mais ça n'a pas été comme un conte de fée. Parce que le jour où elle l'A rencontré, a également été, le jour où tout à basculer »

Bonjour à vous lecteurs averti, je reviens pour partager une fic, inspiré d'un RPG que je fais avec une amie. J'espère ne pas être la seule à le faire, où bien, si je suis la seule, j'espère inspirer d'autres personnes à publier également des fics inspirés de RPG.

Donc voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire complètement hors du commun qui pourrait plaire à certain.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de ce chapitre I

(Intro music : Star Wars intro)

Final Fantasy 7 : Advent Children

Beauté Sauvage

Chapitre I

Bouleversement

_C'est la panique dans le monde de Gaia. Alors que le monde se remet peu à peu au Meteor, une maladie étrange fait son apparition, ainsi que trois hommes dont leur destinée est de faire la Réunion et faire revenir l'homme le plus dangereux de Gaia. Cloud devra les arrêter tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. _

_Alors qu'après un long combat Kadaj allait être vaincu, il complète la Réunion et fait réapparaître Sephiroth. Cloud devra le battre à nouveau. _

_Durant ce temps, une peintre amatrice ne pensais pas à l'aventure qui allait lui arriver..._

Le pinceau décrivait des lignes argentés sur la chevelure en cascade de son idole. Cette fois ci, c'était la bonne. Elle s'était peut-être exercée des millions de fois à la peinture pour réussir ce que la jeune femme peignait avec précision et application sur une toile aussi grande qu'elle. Le trait de visage était parfait. Bien sûr, elle s'était entraînée durant son enfance à dessiner des personnages en passant de technique en technique, de crayon à pinceau, d'une banale école d'arts plastiques à l'école d'Arts, subir des centaines d'échecs pour une victoire qu'elle savait possible bien que ses camarades ont voulus qu'elle baisse les bras. Mais jamais, elle n'avait abandonné. Son secret, Final Fantasy, le septième jeu de cette Saga phénoménal. Le personnage qui l'avait le plus encouragé, c'était Angeal Hewley. Le SOLDAT qui représentait l'honneur de cette force spécial de la Shinra Inc. dans Crisis Core. Egalement le mentor du regretté Zack Fair, Angeal voulait faire vivre les rêves des autres. La jeune femme avait compris le sens de ses mots et maintenant voulait le faire vivre dans la peinture. Celui qu'elle peignait, serait le bijoux de sa collection personnelle. A supposer que beaucoup de ses collègue dans l'institut de création à Paris connaissent, les fangirls ne peuvent que le remarquer tout de suite. Même avec une brève description, il serait remarquable. Chevelure argenté, descendant le long de son dos en une cascade d'argent, yeux à la couleur anormale et la pupille d'un chat, uniforme de SOLDAT que bon nombre de cosplayes convoitent, et oui, notre peintre amateur venait de reproduire sur toile, le méchant le plus connu de Final Fantasy Sephiroth. Dans sa collection, elle avait aussi le couple le plus mignon du huitième jeu, Squall et Rinoa. Dans le septième, il y avait Vincent, Zack, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Angeal, Genesis et Lazard. Le jeune femme ignorait pourquoi, mais Lazard lui inspirait sécurité à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Comme un père aimant... mais... comment... ça ? C'est un personne de jeu... comment on peut ressentir ça ? Bref, la chevelure achevée, le résultat était magnifique. On aurait dit le poster crée par Square Enix. Laissant la peinture sécher, elle rangea son matériel dans un placard placé à la droite de la toile. La jeune femme rangea, lava les palettes et les pinceaux. Le travail fini, elle sorti de son col roulé un médaillon à la forme d'une aile unique. C'était le symbole de Sephiroth. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir le cosplaye ! Mais déjà avoir peint son idole c'est quelque chose... Combien de temps avait-elle mise ? Plus d'une journée entière...

-Je l'ai enfin fini... murmura t-elle contente.

Avec tout ce travail non-stop, il lui fallait se restaurer quelque chose dans le corps. Parce que ce soir, elle avait les arts martiaux. Se préparant un lait au chocolat, la jeune femme prépara ses affaires. Cela fait près de dix ans que la peintre amateur en pratiquait. Son corps était parfaitement construit et la ceinture bleue est encore à passer. Buvant sa boisson chaude, elle enroula autour de sa nuque une écharpe de couleur émeraude aux dégradés de bleus et aux motifs indien. Comme il faisait frais en cette saison d'automne, c'était pour elle le moment de la mettre. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir un bruit raisonna dans son appartement près de son placard à peinture. Quel était donc ce bruit ? Ce n'était pas normal... retournant dans la maisonnée, elle s'aperçut que son placard luisait d'une lumière immaculée. Même son collier se mettait à briller ! Et il l'entraînait à l'intérieur de ce sas ! La peur l'envahi alors qu'elle tombait dans un puits sans fin de lumière. Puis d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Sa chute se stoppa.

-Bienvenue sur Gaia jeune apprentie peintre

Cette voix... cette voix était bien celle de Zack... oui, la jeune femme en était sûre !

-Zack ? C'est toi ? fit-elle avec une once de bonheur de l'entendre. Mais attend... ça veut dire que je suis...

-Euh non non ! Tu es sur la planète Mars ! répliqua t-il amusé

-Te moques pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire là bas ? Du tourisme ?

Elle semblait si excitée de pouvoir faire une visite à Midgar et dans le reste du monde de Gaia !

-Mh... Pas vraiment mais en partie oui ! Bonne chance avec Lui !

Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui était ce « Lui » ? De qui voulait-il parler ? D'un coup sa chute reprit et tout se changea. Le paysage devint celui de Midgar détruit par le Meteor illuminé par le soleil d'après midi. En dessous d'elle se trouvait une silhouette aux cheveux argenté. Oh non...

-CHAUD DEVANT !

Il fixa son sabre tomber dans le vide alors que Cloud le fixait sans état d'âme. Mais refusant de s'avouer vaincu tout de suite, Kadaj envoya l'objet précieux se fendre en deux pour ensuite prendre de l'élan et rattraper le contenu qui s'en échappait. Il se mit en position fœtal les restes des cellules de J.E.N.O.V.A dans ses bras.

-Bienvenu à ma Réunion... je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'y assister, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres en fixant Cloud.

Cloud comprit qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que Kadaj ne se change en Sephiroth. Mais est-ce que cela suffira t-il avant que le Cauchemar ne revienne ? Ne réfléchissant plus, le blondin sauta la lame levée en avant prêt à en découdre. L'argenté infiltra alors en lui, les cellules dans son corps. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'une aura noire l'enveloppait de tout son être. Arrivé à la terre ferme, il se redressa leva les bras en l'air et quand Cloud vint à la frapper, ce fut une longue lame d'un katana qui contra le coup. Trop tard pour Cloud. Sephiroth était revenu... il dut défié une paire d'yeux félins aussi froide que son âme.

-Content de te revoir... Cloud, déclara t-il avec un sourire froid qui s'étirait de ses lèvres charnues.

Sans voix, il se laissa propulser en l'air et se reprendre difficilement sur le sol en béton alors que Sephiroth l'avait rejoint et atterrit en hauteur aussi souple qu'un chat Masamune en main, le son de la lame sifflante.

-Tes Géostigmates ont disparus ? Quel dommage...

-Sephiroth ! Qu'est ce que tu...

-CHAUD DEVANT ! hurla alors une voix dans les airs.

Fronçant des sourcils et levant le regard vers les cieux Sephiroth changea radicalement d'expression. La surprise fut la première réaction. C'était bien une forme humanoïde mais... des cieux... ? Ce fut un choc brutal qui frappa l'argenté et celui qui vient de tomber. La chose roula et se remit sur ses jambes en position de garde regardant tout autour d'elle. Si ce n'était pas aussi sérieux, Cloud aurait rit au nez de l'ancien Général. La chose semblait être humaine et une combattante vue son physique. Elle avait les cheveux charbons. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs bleus et son visage fut cachée par un très jolie foulard vert. La brune s'avança vers Sephiroth afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Je suis désolée... toute mes excuses Général, fit-elle calme en lui prenant la main.

-Ca va je sais me débrouiller seul merci... fit-il agressif et retirant sa main.

Elle s'éloigna donc à une distance suffisante. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que l'argenté allait lui pointer le bout de Masamune sous la gorge. La brune resta donc immobile le cœur battant la chamade.

Il l'a fixa dur. Qui était-elle pour ainsi tomber sur lui ? A première vue ce n'était qu'une humaine égarée sans aucun intérêt. Mais il du le reconnaître, vue son physique, elle savait se battre. Mais pas aussi bien que la barmaid. Tomber des cieux ce n'est pas un phénomène de tout les jours. J.E. .A s'agitait et Sephiroth le sentait. Un sourire inquiétant naquis de ses lèvres.

-Dis moi... Cloud... est-ce devenue une habitude chez toi d'envoyer des gens se suicider pour qu'ils arrivent sur moi ?

-Je l'a connaît pas cette fille alors fous moi la paix !

-Tiens... aurais-tu des sentiments petit pantin ?

-La ferme !

Le combat s'engagea une fois de plus et le jeune femme regarda la scène avec horreur. _Minerva ! Cloud va le tuer et je refuse que quelqu'un comme Sephiroth qui a souffert toute sa vie sans même pouvoir vivre une vie normale se fasse tuer bêtement ! Je fais quoi ? Je ne veux pas voir un être vivant se faire tuer devant moi..._,pensa t-elle. Le combat continua avec acharnement alors que Cloud venait de remettre un pied au sol. C'était sa chance ! Son deuxième instinct sortie. Ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle se comportait souvent comme un félin d'où son signe le lion et le tigre. Le brune sauta sur le blondin avant de l'immobiliser au sol en se mettant à cheval sur lui et levant les deux jambes. C'était une prise de catch. La _Boston Crab. _Cloud commença à hurler de douleur. Entendre ses hurlements ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur.

-Quoi ?! Tu hurles avec la Boston Crab ? Je me demande ce que fera une Single Leg Boston Crab...

-Ca fait mal ! Arrêtes ! supplia Cloud

-Au catch tu souffres ! Je fais des arts martiaux et pour le moment ma force est contrôlé !

Sa voix n'était plus celle qui était calme. Elle était maintenant enragée. Un grognement et un feulement ne pouvait que confirmer sa colère. L'argenté suivait la scène complètement effaré. Qui est-elle ? Vue son acharnement, elle n'était pas du côté de Cloud. Mais alors... ce n'est pas normal... et pour quelqu'un qui faisait des arts martiaux, utiliser une prise de catch c'est pas normal. Mais ce qui l'amusait c'était de voir son ennemi de toujours souffrir comme un pauvre chien qu'il était. Que se passera t-il dès que la brune utilisera la _Single Leg Boston Crab _?

-Ne touche pas à Sephiroth ! Après ce qu'il a vécut tu veux que sa colère augmente ou quoi ? Un jour, faudra essayer de parler devant une tasse de thé merci !

La douleur augmenta sur ses mots. Cloud n'en pouvait plus... il n'était qu'un fantassin rien de plus dans la Shinra ! Jamais on ne lui avait fait de telle prise... comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Qui est-elle ? Dans quel camp est-elle ? Nouvelle douleur. La jeune femme venait encore plus de tirer sur les jambes.

Devant une tasse de thé ? Alors c'était pas pour tout de suite... les deux SOLDAT s'entendaient comme chien et chat et bien pire encore comme deux Saint Bernard dans une boutique de porcelaine légère...fermant un instant les yeux, l'argenté se rendait compte d'une chose. Cette inconnue ne serait dans le camp personne tant qu'il y a la paix cela lui suffira. La fatigue de la violence se lisait dans ses yeux et pour elle, utiliser une prise qui faisait incroyablement mal c'était comme un avertissement. Mais est-elle réellement pacifique ou a t-elle une sombre pensée derrière son semblant de compassion, de douceur et de fraternité ?

-Et tu ne fais rien pour t'échapper ? Franchement... tu es lamentable... dis moi... tu es droitier n'est-ce pas ? On va voir si les droitiers sont adroits avec les membres du gauches, grogna t-elle

Voilà ce que Sephiroth attendait... mais au point d'utiliser le point faible de tout les droitiers c'est excessif... avait-elle aussi une haine profonde pour le monde ? Son cas était encore plus intéressant. La jambe gauche tomba et la jambe droite fut retenue mais se plia encore plus. Le blondin en hurla encore plus.

-Tu vas te briser le dos si tu ne bouges pas... avertit-elle. Mais à ta guise...

Tout son corps en souffrait. La jeune femme le voyait bien. Mais hors de question que le blondin touche à Sephiroth si c'est pour le renvoyer dans l'autre monde. Quelque chose passa sous la vue de la brune. La lame rutilante de Masamune.

-C'est bon... lâche le. Vue l'état dans lequel tu l'as mise, j'aurais la paix, déclara l'argenté un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

C'est ce qu'elle fit en réajustant son foulard en cachant la moitié de sa face. Se relevant toujours la lame sous les yeux, la brune n'osa plus bouger fixant sans insistance l'argenté. Cloud gémissait de douleurs le corps tremblant. Comment une simple bataille a t-elle pu chavirer au désastre par une prise de catch ?

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement quand il rabaissa sa garde. Me ce ne fut que court instant parce que l'ancien Général disparut et réapparut derrière elle en la plaquant contre son corps serrant sa prise. L'inconnue serra des dents. Tout son corps était écrasé... Tout ses membres furent paralysés... comparée à la sienne, la force de fer qu'avait Sephiroth était plus ferme... Aussitôt une aile puissante sortie du dos de l'argenté.

-Je t'aurais tué si nous avions pas eu cette imprévue...

Et il s'envola. Plus rien... la jeune femme ne voulait certainement plus se défaire de la prise. Car en fait elle avait le vertige. Fermant les yeux en voulant pas regarder dans le vide, elle attendit d'avoir pied à terre. Ils survolèrent un tunnel en ruine et Sephiroth se posa ne lâchant pas pour autant sa prise. Grand soulagement pour la jeune femme de toucher le sol dur. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le paysage détruit. Cet endroit... c'était un paysage du film lors de la chasse sur l'autoroute contre Cloud... Yazoo et Loz étaient peut-être dans les décombres ! Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en voyant cette monticule de béton près de l'entrée du tunnel. Et si Yazoo et Loz étaient encore à l'intérieur ? Bon tant pis les oreilles de Général.

-Yazoo ! Loz ! Vous trouvez la sorte ou pas ?! Lança t-elle

Intrigué, un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de l'argenté. Tout le monde connaissaient ses Incarnés mais... leurs noms ? Personne sauf le Président Shinra apparemment... soudainement, des bras sortirent des décombres et la chevelure de Yazoo, suivit de celle de son frère jaillirent en fixant le Général qui avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur, malgré la pointe de colère dans ses yeux. Une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur leur visage quand ils se dégagèrent. La jeune brune, pu voir leurs équipement. Ensemble de cuirs abîmé, de la poussière recouvrant leur face, et pour Yazoo, ses cheveux s'étaient entremêlés et il lui faudra du temps pour les recoiffer. Mais cet aspect sauvage inspirait la jeune femme qui plus tard, mettra cette image devant elle en toile. Si... elle survit assez longtemps pour repeindre... cet aspect la charmait. Qu'il était beau comme ça... elle pouvait maintenant comprendre les nombreux Yaoi de nombreux fans. Mais au point de la mettre avec Reno... remarque ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais qu'elle ne le répète que pour elle non devant les argentés...

Quand le regard de Yazoo croisa celui de la jeune femme, son, échine se dressa se sentant d'un coup menacé. Qui était-elle et pourquoi Sephiroth ramène une humaine ? Etait-ce une scientifique ? Ou bien une nouvelle recrue de la Shinra ? Un Turk ? Ses pupilles se rétrécirent jusqu'à être deux files noir incrustés dans ses yeux. Pour lui, elle ne sera qu'une ennemie et jamais Yazoo ne lui fera confiance. Il l'a détestait déjà. Tout ce qui était en rapport avec les humains, Yazoo détestait. Plus que cela, les haïssait. Pour ce que certains êtres humains avaient fait de lui et ses frères durant son enfance. Mais, l'Incarné se rendra compte que plus tard, il avait tort.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une suite des aventures de la brune et des Incarnés !

Merci à Luna qui m'encourage à continuer sur cette voie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu m'encourageras toujours ! Merci pour tout ! Bon courage pour Send me An Angel et One Winged Angel Reborn tu as ma bénédiction !

Louve Noire ma moitié, merci de me soutenir. J'attendrais un petit mot de toi après ce chapitre. Je t'encourage bien fort pour tes fics ! J'attendrais la suite de 70 ans Plus Tard avec impatience.

Bonne Chances à vous deux les filles !

Bonne lecture !

(Musique : Intro de Star Wars)

Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

Beauté Sauvage

Chapitre II

Les doutes de Yazoo

_Au moment où Yazoo l'a vue, l'argenté savait qu'il ne pourra la porter sur le cœur. Piégé par des souvenirs, le jeune Incarné n'hésitera pas à lui envoyer à la figure des remarques dont on pourrait bien se passer. Le jeune homme voudra surtout savoir qui elle est, d'où elle vient et pourquoi elle est avec eux. Un désir de la tuer grandit dans son esprit, mais va devoir attendre un ordre de son supérieur... mais Sephiroth voudra ? Comment en être sûr ?_

« C'est qui celle-là ? fit Yazoo agressif

-Une suicidaire, répondit Sephiroth

Il ne fallait surtout pas que la jeune ne bouge. Surtout pas. Se débattre contre une poigne de fer, ne ferait qu'empirer la douleur. Elle resta alors complètement détendue, malgré la fait que ce contact ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le sentir contre elle. Lui ! L'homme le plus dangereux de Gaia qui pose ses mains sur elle... personne n'avait normalement le droit de la toucher. La jeune femme détestait les contact physique. Sur ceux qui son aussi direct comme le fait Sephiroth... ce ne fut qu'après que les Incarnés furent sortit de leur pétrin que l'argenté la lâcha sans ménagement. Se rattrapant, elle réajusta son foulard et ne fixa personne mise à part le sol.

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda Loz ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune femme.

-Nous réfugier. Nous sommes peut-être en vie, mais pour longtemps si nous restons ici. Où son vos véhicules ?

-On les a perdu... fit Yazoo avec une pointe de crainte.

-Bande d'incapable... comment vous avez fait ? Grogna l'ancien SOLDAT la colère dans les mots

-Vous avez pas fini de les enquiquiner franchement ? Allez demander aux Turks ça leurs fera des vacances... marmonna soudainement la jeune femme qui eu un regard blasé des deux Incarnés.

Soupirant d'exaspération comme regrettant de l'avoir emmené, l'ex général l'ignora et transmit les ordres aux argentés qui ne perdirent pas de temps, laissant les deux gens seuls. L'argenté scrutait la jeune femme qui semblait être prise dans une profonde pensée, scrutant le paysage de la ville, son visage mis en profil et son foulard cachant la moitié de sa face.

-Dis moi... qui es-tu ?

-Et bien... ça dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit-elle

-Et bien je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie.

-Je dessine Et je travaille dans une institut de mode. Mais je préfère dessiner ce qui me plaît.

La jeune femme était surprise que Sephiroth lui demandait ça. Elle devait pourtant se méfier. Elle connaissait peut-être ce monde, mais c'était du virtuelle. Là, il lui semblait que ce ne soit pas du virtuelle, mais une réalité ! Tout pouvait basculer si elle faisait le moindre faux pas, surtout si elle se trouve avec les hommes les plus dangereux de Gaia ! Garder son calme en temps de crise...

-Mais encore ? continua l'ex SOLDAT

-Ma vie n'est pas intéressante..

-Tiens... pas intéressante... soit

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'argenté qui arborait un sourire moqueur. Il avait peut-être un sourire incroyablement séduisant certes, mais pas assez moqueur comme ceux de Yazoo. Lui il le dépassait largement sur ce terrain. La discussion s'arrêta. Le vent fut la seule réponse. Cet aspect de tranquillité avec un silence de mort, faisait plaisir l'ex SOLDAT. Un vrombissement de moteur résonna au loin. Seul Sephiroth tourna la tête alors que la jeune restait de marbre.

Loz arriva en tête suivit par son aîné. Une fois les véhicules arrivés, le chef du groupe enfourcha celle de Yazoo quand celui-ci descendit. Il allait se résigner à avoir quelqu'un derrière lui... pourquoi l'avait -il emmené ? Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est avoir sa Mère. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et si en fait elle n'était pas dans le camps de Cloud ? Mais alors... pourquoi être sur lui ? Il aura tout vu... l'interroger sera une bonne idée. Au moins pourra t-elle avoir la vie sauve. Pour le moment. Yazoo grimpa derrière lui et sous les ordres u général, la brune monta derrière Loz. Tout les quatres partirent à vives allure, quittant par les ruines de Midgar, la ville pour traverser le désert. Les paysages filèrent, mais la jeune femme pût avoir un aperçut de ce qui pouvait ressembler le plus à cette étendue. Le désert du Texas, qui se trouvait dans le Sud des Etas-Unis. Ce paysage meurtri par les pompes à mako prendra un énorme temps pour recouvrir la région de vert. Et dire que c'était pareil chez elle...

Les habitant connaissaient-ils au moins les risques pour l'environnement ? Un jour si les humains continuaient ainsi, Gaia allait connaître le même sort que la Terre polluée à souhait.

Ce fut après deux longues heures sans repos, que le groupe atteignit la forêt la plus proche. La végétation qui avant était éparse, fut remplacée par une étendue de fougères et d'arbres qui accueillaient les argentés et leur passager formant un arc et en son milieu un sentier tracé. Les arbres étaient hauts et fiers, semblant être les rois de la terre, leur ramure épaisse ainsi que leurs feuilles qui cachait la lumière du soleil. Cette fore^t ressemblait à celle du Bois de Verrière ou du Parc de Sceaux. Des glands tombaient et par un malheureux hasard, Yazoo s'en reçut un sur la tête. Frottant son cuir chevelu, l'argenté leva la tête en fixant les arbres affichant une petite moue

-Je compati... ça m'est arrivée une fois, fit la brune

Aucune réponse de l'argenté qui haussa les épaules avec un « hum ». Peut-être pas bavard, mais incroyablement séduisant. Ce silence faisait penser à Vincent Valentine. Et ce silence, la jeune femme le respecta voulant profiter du chant des oiseaux et du vent faisant bruisser les feuilles d'arbres. Elle voulait presque sentir le vent caresser son visage. Mais montrer sa face ? Surtout pas... à vrai dire, la jeune peintre était assez enfermée sur ce sujet là... elle préférait faire son boulot et se laisser aller grâce à la peinture. Les contacts avec les autres étaient assez difficiles... elle ne les comprenaient pas et eux ne la comprenaient pas. Ses seuls amis étaient ceux qui pratiquaient des arts martiaux et quelques connaissances sur les blogs. Elle préférait aussi la présence des personnes âgées. Les gens de son âges elle avait du mal à s'y faire... c'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Les argentés laissèrent les véhicules à l'entrée de la forêt et s'engouffrèrent dans la verdure profonde. Plus il s'engouffraient, plus la lumière s'assombrissait. Des feuilles tombaient à quelques endroit ça et là. Puis, après ce qui pouvait être deux-trois heures de marche, ils atteignirent une clairière. La jeune femme suivait leur rythme qui était le pas de course. Ca devait être assez important pour presque courir dans la forêt. Elle pensa que c'était pour gagner de l'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Qui devait les chercher à ce moment là. L'ai que respirait la brune était pur et aussi différent que celui-ci de la Terre. La Rivière de la Vie devait s'écoulait ici. C'était si... agréable... Le paysage était une vaste étendu d'arbres et de colline à l'horizon. Quel beau paysage !

-Tu n'as jamais vu un paysage pareil ? demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Sursautant, elle répondit que non et fit ce qui semblait être un sourire. C'était Loz qui venait de lui parler. Il déclara que Yazoo était partit chercher des composant et que Sephiroth cherchait un abri pour la nuit. La brune demanda si elle pouvait aider pour quelque chose.

-Ne t'acharnes pas pour nous. Je crois même pas que tu vivras encore longtemps.

-Comment ça ? On compte me tuer ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est le risque. Pour ma part je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? C'était normal ! Après tout elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour eux tous. Ni plus ni moins. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Par la volonté de Minerva ou est-ce autre chose ? Bref. Hochant la tête elle alla se recroqueviller dans un coin et attendre que les argentés arrivent. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire...

Loz la regarda du coin de l'œil. Etrange... vue comme ça, s'il transformait ses cheveux en une teinte argenté on aurait dit Yazoo. Elle était peut-être mignonne mais comment être sûr qu'elle n'était pas du camps ennemi ? Tout ce que Sephiroth a fait, c'est la ramener et c'est tout. La brune n'avait même pas donner un signe de résistance. Mais qui était-elle et d'où venait-elle ?

-Dis c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Lianna, fit-elle surprise qu'on lui demande.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Pas d'ici. Et même si je te le disais, tu me croirais pas.

-Tu sais que c'est louche ?

-T'en fais pas... continue à suivre Sephiroth et ton frère jusqu'à votre but sans te soucier de moi. Offre tout ton amour à Jenova si tu le désir. Ca ira bien pour moi.

-Tu t'entends parler ou pas ? Si tu dis ça devant Sephiroth, il va vouloir en finir avec toi. Si tu veux revoir le jour se lever tu devrais changer de registre.

-Comme si j'allais avoir droit à une reconnaissance éternelle... tu parles... s'il le voulait, il me laisserait me démerder toute seule contre une vingtaine de fantassins en chassant que je ne pourrait rien faire contre tout ça et que je me ferai facilement tuer...

-Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer en étant si froide et si antipathique ! geignit Loz

-Excuse-moi Loz... tout est si difficile... j'ai peut-être exagéré le coup et j'en suis navrée. Essaie de te mettre à ma place. Mon esprit est chamboulé..., expliqua t-elle sereine malgré le petit morceau de tristesse qui s'échappait de sa voix. Avant de tomber ici, je peignais. Comme peindre est si relaxassent ! J'aimerai retoucher un pinceau et peindre, peindre jusqu'à ce que mes forces n'en peuvent plus. J'étais si bien dans mon petit appartement à écouter des musiques comme Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, Final Fantays 7, le 8 et le 10 !

Elle avait peur. Loz le voyait bien. La voir comme ça était si touchant... si émouvant. Comme si en fait s'était Kadaj qui était devant lui. Pour sûr que son petit frère était souvent apeuré. Et Loz l'a toujours consolé, l'a toujours aidé. Devrait-il faire pareil pour elle ou pas ? Ou bien suivre les conseils que lui donnait sa Mère et la laissé pour ensuite la contrôler comme il se devait ? Penchant sa tête sur le côté il secoua la tête et déclara : « Ce n'est pas grave. Il semble que tu sois la plus souffrante en ce moment. Toi tu as de la chance. Tu as un foyer, des loisirs, des amis, de la famille...

-Loz, coupa Lianna, je suis orpheline. Je n'ai pas de famille.

-Ooohhh... alors toi aussi tu n'as pas connu l'amour d'une mère ?

Ca y est... les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Loz. Elle était orpheline... comme Yazoo, comme Kadaj, comme lui... voilà qui changeait la donne. Il aperçut Yazoo qui venait d'arriver. Tel fut sa froideur sur le visage quand il remarqua les perles salées sur les joues de son frère. Quand il vit la jeune brune, c'était complètement de la haine.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Loz ? cracha t-il

-Yaz' c'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta son cadet

-Loz. C'est une affaire entre elle et moi.

Il commença à sortir Velvet Nightmare de son fourreau et s'approcha de la jeune femme, arme pointée sur elle.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour en voyant arriver Yazoo qui la menaçait. Minerva cette arme pointée sur elle... c'était sûr que même en racontant la vérité, il dira qu'elle mentait...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve Loz en train de pleurer près de toi ? Dis-moi !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... maintenant vire-moi Velvet Nightmare delà Yazoo et essaie de parler plus tranquillement toi qui est d'habitude si serein!

-Je crois que ce sont mes affaires. Ne me reparles plus de la sorte. Vous les humains êtes très doués pour détruire la vie des autres et utiliser vos propres semblables comme expériences et les réduire à l'état d'êtres inférieurs. Qui es-tu ? Un scientifique ? Un Turk ? Ne crois pas que Sephiroth te sauvera de Nightmare encore longtemps parce que je te promets de coller une balle dans ton cœur. Sale petite humaine.

-Et toi Yazoo que je ne te reprennes pas si tu ne veux pas recevoir ma lame dans le corps. Je n'autoriserai aucune indiscipline de mes équipiers. Suis-je bien clair ? surgit la voix de Sephiroth aussi froide et ferme que du métal

Yazoo et Lianna furent tout deux surpris et l'argenté baissa le canon de Nightmare avec un léger grognement avant de s'éloigner, le regard haineux et aussi froid que de la glace. L'ex général fixa la jeune femme avec intensité tout en la regardant de haut en bas. Que pouvait cacher ce foulard ? Rien que de voir ces yeux si envoûtant, l'envie de lui arracher le tissus de son visage le rongea. Puis, il s'éloigna avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

Punaise... tout ça en deux-trois minutes.. comment pouvait-elle garder son calme aussi longtemps surtout avec une arme braquée sur elle ! Minerva c'était impensable ! La solution était de ce faire oublier de la journée. Elle s'était suffisamment faite remarquer pour le moment. Se faire oublier était facile. Rester silencieuse, suivre les directives qui allaient très vite arriver elle le sentait et ne rien faire de stupide. Elle allait devoir remercier Sephiroth pour lui être venue en aide. Il semblerait que Jenova n'est pas enfouie à l'intérieur de Sephiroth son sens de la justice. Mais qu'elle est enfouie le bon côté de celui-ci pour montrer un côté égoïste et sans scrupule à tuer des personnes. Mais comment lui en vouloir alors que c'était à cause de Jenova tout ça ? Lui qui a œuvré toute sa vie à chercher ses origines et qui a été dupé par un extra-terrestre... il n'en possède que les cellules... l'ex général était quelqu'un d'amical et il a fallut que Genesis ai cette dégénérescence... comment tout cela avait-il pût arriver aussi vite ? L'argenté était si gentil... et la bleuté lui enlève cette partie de lui. Si seulement, elle n'était jamais tombée sur Gaia...

Au loin, elle entendit Sephiroth parler d'une cabane qui se trouvait à un kilomètre delà. Il l'aurait inspecter et constatée qu'elle était abandonnée. Ils y passeront quelques jours là bas pour se faire oublier de la Shinra et encore ce ne serait pas une certitude. Ils étaient maintenant des fugitifs. Désormais, chacun aura un double poste. Toute les tâches se feront à tour de rôles. Il demanda à Loz d'aller la chercher. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore... ? Le concerné alla la chercher et lui demanda d'aller voir Sephiroth. Ce qu'elle fit évidement. Elle devait le remercier pour ce qui s'était passé il y pas longtemps. Celui-ci la fixait avec curiosité. Devait-il l'épargner ou bien la tuer ? Non... il devait déjà savoir qui elle était et il décidera de son sort. Alors l'ex SOLDAT s'approcha Masamune en main.

Arrivée, elle recula légèrement en plaquant son dos contre le torse de Loz qui la maintenait face à l'ancien général. D'un signe de tête, celui-ci fit un signe de tête à l'Incarné qui s'éloigna, sous l'incompréhension de Lianna. Sephiroth lui, s'approcha assez près et colla sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle eu un frisson à ce contact.

-Soit sage... j'aurais des questions à te poser. Tu as intérêt à y répondre suis-je bien clair ?

Froid, menaçant, antipathique... Jenova l'avait bien changé... à croire que jamais on pourra le retrouver tel qu'il était avant... elle souffla un « oui » alors que les lèvre de l'argenté se décollèrent de son oreille. Lianna soupira de soulagement avant de regarder Sephiroth s'éloigner avant de lui dire : « Merci pour tout à l'heure... je serais un peu plus prudente la prochaine fois.. »

-Je te conseille d'être plus prudente en effet. Tu vas devoir te passer d'un bon logis et de tout le reste. C'est derrière toi maintenant. Maintenant, ce n'est plus que des étendues sauvages qui t'entoure. Tu ne survivras peut-être pas. Si tu continues à vivre évidement.

Puis il s'éloigna. Digérant les mots de l'argenté, elle le suivit. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Un long voyage commence pour Lianna maintenant. C'était étrange... serait-elle en fait le nouveau Bilbo Sacquet qui accompagne quatre nains dans leur aventure ? Qui sait, deviendra t-elle cambrioleur et va devoir terrasser un dragon qui est Jenova en arrivant au Cratère Nord qui est le Mont Solitaire. Sans doute. Rien n'est sûr dans le futur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tous! Je suis heureuse que ma fic commence à être appréciée par certains :) je vous en remercie du fond du cœur! Voilà une nouveau chapitre après cette absence qui a été longue.

Merci à Luna et Louve je vous remercie les filles ! Puisse ce chapitre vous éclairez dans les endroits sombres, où toute les autres lumières seront éteintes.

Je vous encourage bien fort et Minerva vous accompagner !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Chapitre III

Mise à mort ou épargne?

Cela fait moins de deux heures qu'ils ont marché à travers les bois pour atteindre une cabane recouverte de diverses plantes grimpantes. Elle devait être abandonnée depuis une dizaine d'année. Yazoo ouvrit la porte pour y entrer. Il y resta un petit moment avant de ressortir.

-Une famille habitait ici... Loz j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le ménage.

-Un problème? fit Sephiroth

-Des "restes" de la famille.

-Je vois. Loz vas-y.

Des restes? Lianna regarda Loz rejoindre Yazoo et commença avancer elle aussi. Mais son élan de curiosité fut coupé par Sephiroth.

-Interdit aux âmes sensibles, déclara t-il

-Voir des cadavres me dérange pas, répliqua t-elle

-Ca m'est égal tu n'entres pas, ordonna t-il froid

C'était un ordre. Mieux vaut ne pas le contredire. Têtue comme il était, Lianna ne gagnerait certainement pas. Elle ne voulait pas chercher d'ennuis... et elle resta donc en arrière.

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais peintre amateur. Qu'est ce que tu peins?

-Des... des personnes que j'aime bien

-De la famille?

-Je n'en ai pas

Intrigué, l'argenté se tourna vers la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux d'un bleu lagon, se lisait une profonde tristesse. Cette sensation... où l'avait-il déjà eu? Continuant sur cette voie, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre qui résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cela fait depuis sept ans qu'il n'avait entendu son cœur battre à cœur ouvert. Ses traits changèrent pour passer du froid à la compassion. Lui même était... mais de quoi parle t-il? Il avait sa Mère. C'était elle qui l'a aidé. Son ancienne vie n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Il était désolé pour elle mais c'était la vie. C'est ce que lui disait Jenova. La compassion laissa place à l'impassibilité.

-Je vois, fit-il lassé.

Cette expression... Lianna l'avait vue dans Crisis Core. Elle avait vu son regard changer. Il y avait de la compassion. De la compassion! Sephiroth savait. Il savait ce que ressentait la jeune femme. Maoq d'un coup, son aura changea pour redevenir froide. Jenova... c'était encore elle...

Elle répondit avec un sourire aigre qu'elle avait l'habitude de la réponse. Sephiroth haussa des épaules en se retournant pour faire face à Yazoo et Loz débarrassant leurs bras d'ossements humain.

-Yazoo faut s'en débarrasser. Sinon on est mal, remarqua Sephiroth

-Pourquoi ne pas les brûler? demanda Lianna

-Mais tu ne pas te mêler de tes affaires? répliqua Yazoo froid

Toisant fièrement l'Incarné, elle s'approcha de lui le dévisageant un sourire aux lèvres. A bonne distance, Lianna commença un mouvement de main comme voulant dire à Yazoo de se taire. Puis, perdant son sourire, elle fut franche

-Tu es assez désagréable Yazoo. Si tu ne m'aime pas, sache que je l'ai très bien compris. Mais il y a des gens dans la vie que tu détesteras dans ta vie et tu seras obligé de les supporter. Pour le moment, je suis là. Alors pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste à être à vos côtés, fais un effort s'il te plaît, déclara t-elle calme mais froide.

Effarés par les propos de la jeune femme, Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent mutuellement. Les remarques de la brune restèrent un moment dans l'air pendant que Sephiroth regardait avec curiosité Lianna. Une répartie qui avait fermer le clapet au plus pénible...

-Et bien Yazoo... tu ne dis rien? rajouta t-il pour briser le silence

-Bien joué jeune fille. Mais je ne te laisserai pas gagner la prochaine fois..., grogna le concerné en s'éloignant.

Haussant les épaules, un mince sourire amusé s'étira des lèvres de Lianna. Puis, se tournant vers Sephiroth, elle remarqua que celui-ci c'était approché. Allons bon qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?

-Tu dois être encore plus suicidaire que je ne le pensais

-Est-ce un reproche ou un compliment? demanda t-elle curieuse

-Un peu des deux... mais être suicidaire n'est pas un bon compliment

-C'est vrai que je prends des risques... j'y peux rien c'est mon caractère.

-Justement. Tu y es pour quelque chose, fit-il amer

-Désolée...

Et elle s'assit en tailleur en fixant le vide..Quand elle sentit un regard pesant, elle détourna le regard.

-S'il vous plaît... j'aime pas qu'on me dévisage...

-Je vais me gêner pour toi tiens... répliqua t-il froidement en s'asseyant aussi près que possible d'elle en continuant à la fixer longuement voulant connaître ce qui se cachait derrière ce foulard bleu

-Je ne suis pas jolie à regarder...

-Qui sait... ôtes ce foulard et nous verrons bien, déclara t-il plus doux dans un chuchotement près de son oreille

-Arrètez... je ne céderai pas, réussit-elle à articuler

Soupirant, l'argenté la prit d'assaut l'allongeant sur tout le long en l'immobilisant, les poignées en premier. Complètement neutralisée, l'argenté enleva ce fichu foulard et découvrit, une beauté sauvage. L'ex SOLDAT ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cachait sa face. Elle était assez jolie mais ce qui l'envoûtait c'étaient ses yeux... de si beaux yeux couleur lagon. Une chose si rare... si jolie... si précieux... c'étaient pour lui des saphirs. Un mince sourire naquit de ses lèvres et Sephiroth lui murmura de ne plus cacher se beau visage, rajoutant que ce serait un terrible gâchis pour le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre.

-Me le promets-tu?

-Ai-je le choix? fit-elle apeurée

-Malheureusement non..., répondit-il en caressant la clavicule de la jeune femme

-C'est... c'est compris... abdiqua t-elle. Je le ferais...

Elle ignorait dans quel chemin elle s'engageait, mais peu importait maintenant... la voilà engagée. Comme satisfait, Sephiroth se leva et s'éloigna. Se redressant, elle jura en portant une main contre se qui vient de se passer. En quoi c'était ses Materias de vouloir connaître sa face? N'avait-il jamais vu de femme de sa vie ou bien? Sur Terre, elle se méfiait des hommes pour leur goût des femmes. Evidemment, tous n'étaient pas comme ça! Pourtant, elle avait envoyé un pied à un jeune homme qui l'avait vue en sous vêtement. Un bon et beau coup de pied! Pourquoi n'y arrive t-elle pas avec Sephiroth? Ce pourrait-il qu'il... intimide? Cette intimidation... lui était fascinante... lui donnait de la curiosité... l'intéressait. Se relevant d'un bon, elle se mordit la lèvre complètement perdu sur ce qu'elle devait, pouvait faire pour aider les autres. Pour le moment, il semblerait que Loz soit le seul à l'apprécier un petit peu... pour Yazoo ce n'était franchement pas le cas. Il l'a haïssait. Et peut-être encore plus maintenant. Et Sephiroth et bien... elle ignorait son cas. Ni l'un ni l'autre sans doute. Pour lui elle était plus un jouet qu'autre chose... et Jenova... n'en parlons surtout pas. Elle devait la haïr comme pas deux! C'était obligatoire! Avoir sauver son soit disant fils avait sans doute satisfait Jenova, mais pas pour longtemps. Quand viendra le jour où elle se manifestera? Mieux vaut être prudent pour le moment. Ce monde n'était pas le sien elle allait devoir suivre les directives que les argentés lui donneront. Soupirant, elle profita que personne ne fasse attention à la brune pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Quand elle fut à une dizaine de mètre, une main ferme attrappa son bras et la tira en arrière

-Où comptais-tu aller? demanda une voix que la jeune connaissait bien

-Nul part... maintenant j'aimerai que vous me lâchiez Sephiroth, fit-elle calme

-Je veux savoir où tu allais c'est un ordre, reprit-il froid

-Je vous ai répondu... tâchez de contrôler votre force c'est surtout ce que je voudrais

-Misérable petite insolente... tu as de la chance que Mère ne se manifeste pas, siffla l'argenté

Lianna ne répondit pas. Elle avait beau être sereine, tout se chamboulait dans son fort intérieur. Dans quelle noise allait-elle se mettre? Seuls ses yeux la trahissait. L'ancien SOLDAT voyait un sentiment se former dans les yeux de la jeune femme. l'ex général sentit Jenova qui commençait à s'agiter et il dût se résoudre à l'envoyer valser en arrière, la fixant froidement

-Ressors une parole désobligeante de la sorte et je serai contraint d'utiliser des moyens nettement moins doux

-Quelles paroles? Je vous ai juste dis de contrôler votre force. Vous étiez prêt à me broyer l'avant bras, répondit-elle calmement.

Se mettre en colère ne servirait à rien. Lianna ne cédera pas. Pas cette fois. Prenant und profonde inspiration, l'ex SOLDAT lança un regard plus doux mais menaçant quand même. Ce ton si calme... voilà quelque chose qui ressemblait à Yazoo.

-Rentres à l'intérieur. Ce sera mieux pour discuter. J'ai des questions à te poser n'oublies pas, ordonna t-il neutre

C'est ce que fit la jeune femme qui fut suivit de près par l'argenté. Il remarqua que la brune se massait le bras sans doute endoloris. L'aurait-il vraiment serrer fort?

-Ca te fait mal?

-Je dis vrai aux commérages sur la force des SOLDAT, accorda t-elle

-Tu n'aurais pas du t'éloigner ce serait jamais arrivé

-Souciez vous plutôt de votre "Mère" puisqu'elle compte plus que tout l'or du monde

-Je t'interdit de répéter cela, avertit-il outré

-C'est pourtant ce que je ressens. Vous avez se besoin de la protéger. Mais prenez garde. La facette du miroir peut changer.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? s'enquit Sephiroth intrigué, c'est la première fois que je suis confronté à quelqu'un comme toi

-Il est des choses qu'ils nous faut apprendre par soit même.

Sur ceux, elle rentra sous les regards interrogateurs des Incarnés qui venaient d'arriver et qui avaient suivit la scène, et Sephiroth qui resta cloué sur place. Qui était-elle? Il était impossible de la comprendre. Fallait-il faire une analyse sur elle? Ou bien tenter de comprendre la tournure de ses phrases qui masquait le regard et les réels impressions de la jeune femme? Rentrant à son tour, l'argenté commença à s'adosser au mur en lui posant quelques questions. D'où venait-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

-Je sais pas comment vous expliquer... vous allez peut-être pas me croire. Mais pour ce que je fais, je travaille dans une institut de création.

-C'est une honte de m'avouer d'où tu viens?

-Non non mais... ça va vous paraître suspect et aussi difficile à croire...

-Je veux une réponse.

-Je viens d'un autre monde. Et il s'appelle la Terre.

Quoi? Un autre monde? Là il pourra dire qu'il a tout entendu. Ce fut difficile à digérer. Qui pouvait bien venir d'un autre monde mise à part... Mère? Sephiroth n'y cru pas et dût lui dire qu'elle le rassurait parce ça devait être blague. Pour toutes réponses, la jeune femme déclara que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Parce que l'argenté ne la croyait pas. Puis, celui-ci déclara que ça lui suffira comme réponse mais que si quoique ce soit de suspect sur cette histoire venait à se dévoiler cela se passera très mal pour la brune. Elle semblait sereine aucunement paniquée. Ses yeux dévoilait la même chose. Ne pourrait-il pas laisser passer avec ce regard si assuré? Si. il le pouvait. Sephiroth fit remarquer que Lianna n'aimait pas Cloud. Celle-ci l'accorda en déclarant que ce crétin laissait deux gosses et la barmaid tout seuls parce qu'il était hanté de passés. Elle trouvait ça écœurant... que Cloud devrait aller de l'avant et qu'on verra... l'ex général lui confia que ses propos l'amusaient. Mais qu'à cause d'elle, il allait s'ennuyer à mourir...

-Ce n'était pas vous qui avait dit à Cloud que vous auriez la paix?

-En effet. Mais ça va être vite lassant. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas avec AVALANCHE?

-Ils ne m'inspirent pas

-Tu es étrange...

-Est-ce un compliment ou un reproche?

-Prends le comme tel.

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, il appela Yazoo. Quand celui-ci vint, Sephiroth ordonna à son Incarné de charger Velvet Nightmare et viser la brune. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait le canon de Nightmare sur elle et ce sera la dernière fois. Car oui, c'était la fin pour elle... Adieu Gaia, adieu les rêves qu'elle espérait et bonjour les ténèbres pour l'éternité. Minerva... ce canon pointé sur elle... c'était la fin... Soudainement, l'ex SOLDAT prit la Gunblade et alla complètement contre elle. Arrivé à une distance assez proche, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « J'espère ne pas me tromper... ne me fait pas regretter... » Un coup de cross, et la jeune femme s'évanouit. Sephiroth pût admirer une seconde fois cette beauté sauvage endormie cette fois ci. Il aurait été dommage de détruire une beauté pareil. Portant son butin, il se tourna vers les deux comparses qui étaient atterrés.

-Le premier qui la touche aura affaire à moi compris ?

-Compris, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Sephiroth se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Sans doute parce que cette jeune femme avait réussit à lui attendrir le cœur... oui... durant les conversations, il se sentait... humain ? Pourquoi sentait-il toujours une petite charge en lui quand il discute avec Lianna ? Cette charge... cette charge avait disparut lorsque ses deux amis l'ont abandonné. Rien qu'avec le regard, l'argenté pouvait retrouver cette charge. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? L'ex SOLDAT la posa contre le mur et continua longuement à la regarder. Oui... c'était une pierre. Une pierre précieuse. Jamais il ne rencontrera de femme comme elle. L'ancien général dégagea la longue frange qui cachait le visage de la brune et ne fut qu'encore plus attendrit.

-Froide peut-être ton aura... tu es une hiver qui ne fondra jamais. Ton givre m'appartiens désormais.

Et il s'éloigna un sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Je reviens avec un chapitre qui sera coupé en trois parties pour cause d'un chapitre vraiment trop long. J'espère me faire pardonner en postant en même temps les trois parties!

Je remercie mes lecteurs qui suivent avec adoration cette histoire, ainsi qu'à Luna et Louve pour me soutenir dans mes récits. Bonne chance à vous les filles!

Merci à une amie qui se reconnaîtra peut-être et qui m'encourage à poursuivre cette aventure. Chaque chapitre t'est dédié parce que c'est toi qui a aussi crée cette aventure. Merci pour tout.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

Chapitre IV

Intégration

Première Partie

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle était... toujours en vie? Quelle horrible sensation sur sa tête... avait-elle prit un coup? Sa vision se fit plus nette. Personne. Elle était seule à l'intérieur d'une sorte de logis. Attendez... oui tout lui revient maintenant! Sephiroth avait trouvé une cabane abandonnée et avait voulu la tuer mais... ne l'a pas fait? Pourquoi? Comme c'était étrange... Yazoo... où était-il? Qu'elle se calme un peu! Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lianna s'assit en tailleur et commença à méditer. Voilà... elle se calmera mieux ainsi... ce fut après cinq minute de méditation, que la jeune femme entendu un bruit de pas. Ouvrant les yeux, la brune croisa le regard de deux paires d'yeux à la pupille de chat. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur Sephiroth? Il lui tendait la main afin de la relever. Méfiante, Lianna prit la main et se releva aidé par l'argenté. Sur pied, elle dût affronter son regard. Puis, celui-ci approcha le visage jusqu'au sien par le menton. Le feu monta jusqu'aux joue de la jeune femme et elle remarqua un sourire qui s'étirait des lèvres de l'argenté qui profitait de ce contact. Son autre main, entrava les poignets de la brune et l'entraîna contre la paroie où elle fut immobilisée. La poigne était violente, et l'aura de l'argenté fut un désir de violence et de froideur. Lianna se trouvait, telle une proie qui servait de jouet à son prédateur juste avant de la tuer. Alala... maudit soit Jenova...

-Maintenant tu m'appartiens... un seul faux pas et c'est la mort m'as tu bien compris?

-Je... je n'ai pas le choix apparement...

-Hélas... à moins que tu préfères mourir?

-Très bien... j'irais où vous irez

-Sage décision

Il l'a lâcha sans ménagement et partit. Qu'il pouvait être violent des moments... c'est ce que voulait Jenova... secouant la tête, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en maudissant l'argenté de s'amuser avec elle. Fermant les yeux, elle se sentit transporter dans une autre dimension. Elle se sentait légère... si légère... que c'était agréable...

Ce fond blanc... c'était là où Aerith allait voir Cloud dans le film. Un si beau parterre de fleurs qui s'étendait à l'infinie... qu'elle aimait cet endroit!

-Coucou! Pas trop dur à supporter? fit une voix joviale

-Mais... c'est... Kadaj? réalisa t-elle

-Yes! C'est moi! Et toi tu es Lianna n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. Je suis contente de te voir. Tu as l'air en forme!

-Ici c'est le paradis sur Gaia, se réjouit-il je me sens si bien... ici j'ai la paix. Dis... tu pourrais t'occuper d'un truc?

-Quel genre de truc? demanda Lianna intriguée

-Sauver le monde par exemple? répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire idiot.

-Avec l'asperge ambulante? Je tiens à signaler qu'il est taré en ce moment.

-Haha! Le nom LOL! Plus sérieusement, tu dois sortir mes frères de l'emprise de Jenova. Ta mission est de sauver le monde.

-Donc c'est mission impossible... tu aurais de l'eau bénite?

-Euh... on exagère pas hein? Tu dois nouer des liens avec mes frangins, et tu verras qu'avec Sephiroth, ça ira très vite.

-OK... tu as bien vue comment Yazoo se comporte?

-Loz t'aidera tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis pour Sephiroth, tu dois faire comme si de rien était. Il t'apprécie tu sais? Mais gare aux désirs masculin!

Sous les mots de Kadaj, Lianna commença à le courser. Une course poursuite commença et le jeune homme essayait d'éviter une brune joueuse. Il était aussi rapide qu'un lapin! C'était un lapin de Rosgobel ou quoi? Mais ça veut que la jeune femme est un Warg dans tout les cas! Elle allait jouer au Warg alors! D'un coup Kadaj s'arrêta et la jeune femme sauta sur lui pour le faire tomber. Sous les protestations de l'Incarné, Lianna remarqua qu'une jeune femme était apparut. Une forme de robe blanche qui cachait deux frêles jambes. Levant son regard, elle découvrit Lucrecia! Dans sa belle tenue blanche. Rien qu'en la voyant, la brune crut voir Sephiroth. Tout comme dans Dirge of Cerberus, elle était brune, ses longs cheveux chataîns retenue par un ruban jaune, une paire d'yeux noisettes... c'était Lucrecia Crescent. Rien qu'en regardant sa beauté, on pouvait comprendre la beauté de Sephiroth. Mais... comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit dans la Rivière de la Vie? Elle n'était pas morte! Se relevant, Kadaj pu aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère avec une moue boudeuse. Oh ça va... qu'il en fasse pas tout un cirque quand même!

-Bonjour Lianna, déclara t-elle avec un sourire amusé

-Bonjour Lucrecia, répondit-elle avec joie avant de se tourner vers Kadaj, match nul pour l'instant

La femme rit légèrement en voyant les deux jeunes se chamailler comme des chiffogners. Comme elle aurait voulu voir son fils aussi vivant... Minerva qu'il lui manquait! Ramenant les deux amis à la réalité, elle déclara que Zack avait qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

-Vous voulez voir votre fils n'est-ce pas?

-Oui c'est ça... je voudrais tant le voir... Hojo ne m'a jamais permis de lui rendre visite même si c'était pour deux minutes...

Lianna compatissait avec Lucrecia. Vraiment, comment vous vous sentiriez si on vous interdisait d'aller voir votre enfant depuis sa naissance? Jamais vous ne vous sentirez bien. Parce que ce serait un trop gros poids sur le cœur que vous... auriez l'envie de vous en aller et de disparaître à jamais...?

-Lucrecia je viens de comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes exilé. C'est parce que vous avez tellement souffert de son absence que vous êtes partie?

Ce fut un silence qui fut accompagnée d'un: "Maman c'est pour ça qu'on t'a jamais vu?" par Kadaj. Lucrecia aquiesça tristement et voulu en verser une larme.

-Oui c'est vrai... je suis alors allée dans la grotte où la Déesse m'ait apparut et m'a accordé une faveur en m'enfermant dans un cristal. Je ne suis pas totalement morte mais je ne suis pas vivante non plus. Seule mon esprit vogue entre la vie et la mort. Je peux donc venir ici et ensuite revenir parmis les vivants pour Vincent... aussi l'espoir de retrouver mon fils... si tu veux c'est une sorte de malédiction. Sauf que jamais elle ne sera levée. Mais je t'en supplie... je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... ,gémit-elle

-Soyez sans crainte Lucrecia. Moi aussi je voudrais un avenir meilleur pour lui. Promis vous le retrouverez.

-Euh... tu comptes faire ça comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant, intervint Kadaj. N'oublies pas Jenova. Elle sait comment briser les gens.

-Je ne montrerai pas ma peur. C'est ce que font la plupart des gens. Ils montrent leur peur et ça les réduit.

-Fais attention... tu es mon seul espoir Lianna, murmura Lucrecia

Lianna le promit. Cette aventure l'excitait. Elle allait maintenant connaître une aventure incroyable. Une brume apparut autour de la jeune femme qui salua le duo avant d'être aspirée pour revenir à la réalité. Lucrecia ne devait plus s'inquiéter. Sephiroth restera en vie. Quand la brune ouvrit les yeux, personne n'était là. Se redressant, elle alla vers la porte pour sortir mais découvrit qu'elle était vérouillée!

-Sac à vin, pendard, frippon,maraud! s'écria t-elle.

Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant? Rien! Mise à part s'assoire en tailleur à attendre qu'on lui ouvre... qu'elle détestait être enfermée...

Une fois dehors, l'argenté vérouilla la porte avec une sort de feu. Il pouvait réfléchir à son choix maintenant. En voyant les deux frères, Sephiroth leur donna l'ordre de se débarrasser des os aussi loin que possible. Les brûler auraient prit trop de temps et ça aurait été problématique. Acquiesçant, Yazoo et Loz partirent avec leurs os pour un endroit. Le doute le rongeait déjà. Etait-ce une bonne idée de la garder? Mais il pouvait toujours compter sur Jenova pour avoir la réponse. Un soudain mal de cœur le prit de haut. Flanchant en avant, la douleur ne fit que croître. Qu'arrivait-il à Mère?

-M... Mère...? J'ai mal arrêtez..., geignit-il

-_Grossière et grave erreur Sephiroth. C'est un humain! Ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus!_

_-_Elle est si différente... et elle vient d'un autre monde.

-_Qui te dis que c'est la vérité? Les humains ont toujours été doués pour mentir et tu le sais très bien. N'oublies pas ma promesse. Je t'ai promis la gloire. Depuis quand laisses-tu tes sentiments l'emporter? Serais-tu... tomber sous son charme?_

-N... non! Jamais! Peu m'importe tant que je vous ai Mère...

_-Bien mon fils... je suis désolée de la souffrance que tu as dût endurer... ne te délie pas de ma promesse. Tu verras que ton avenir sera meilleur si tu me suis._

-Toujours je serais à vos côtés Mère...

La douleur disparut et l'argenté put récupérer. A jamais il suivra sa mère jusque dans la mort, pour lui faire honneur et lui rendre la planète. C'était là son devoir. Et il continuera jusqu'au bout pour satisfaire sa Mère. Oui. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle. Malgré cela, un désir d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme l'intéressait. Le désir le prit complètement et l'ex SOLDAT retourna vers la porte qu'il avait vérouillé il y a peu de temps.

-Sac à vin, pendard, frippon, maraud! entendit-il

Surpris des jurons, Sephiroth dévérouilla la porte et retrouva la jeune femme assise en tailleur. Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fait?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? s'enquit-il sourcil levé

-Je me calme pour éviter de vous sauter dessus, déclara t-elle amer.

-Tu peux te lever s'il te plaît? fit-il en serrant des dents.

C'est ce qu'elle fit mais... l'argenté l'empoigna violemment à l'envoyer contre le mur, le dos de la jeune femme frappa le bois. Ce qui... ne lui plus vraiment pas.

-Aah! Espèce de...!

-Ecoutes moi au lieu de t'occuper de la douleur qui n'est rien, coupa net Sephiroth.

-Comme si j'allais me rabaisser. Pas cette fois! cracha t-elle

Grognant avec le regard qui devint aussi froid que de la glace, il l'entraîna au sol plaqua une main contre ses lèvres et l'immobilisant complètement. Aucun échappatoire!

-N'oublies pas que je peux décider de ta vie! Fais attention à mes humeurs, siffla t-il

Puis, il partit. Quelle frayeur elle avait eu! Minerva c'était tout lui! Pourra t-elle réussir à le supporter? Surtout pas flancher... surtout pas... elle avait une promesse à tenir... une promesse à tenir. Elle inspira à fond et souffla un peu plus détendue. Comme elle aimerait une présence un peu moins froide... elle n'osa sortir pour le moment.

C'était le dernier os que Yazoo lançait. Un "plouf" résonna dans l'air pour la dernière fois. Après avoir reçut les ordres de Sephiroth, les Incarnés étaient partis à une dizaine de lieu et avaient trouvé un lac assez profond qui devait faire dans les deux mille mètres de diamètres. De la brume se levait rendant le paysage méconnaissable tel un espace ressemblant à un marécage, aux plantes hautes qui donnait encore plus le semblant de marécage. Qui sait ce que pouvait garder ces lacs. Sans doute des créatures tout à fait étrange que le monde n'avait pas encore découvert. Ou bien des choses provenant d'un autre âge et qui aurait été témoin de l'époque rayonnante des Cetra. C'était près de ce lac, que les Incarnés se tenaient en ce moment même


	5. Chapter 4-2

Chapitre IV

Intégration

Partie 2

-Yazoo, commença Loz

-Quoi? répondit-il neutre

-Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec elle?

-Tu connais bien la raison, fit-il amer

-Elle ne nous a rien fait

-Mais elle appartient à une race qui a pourrit notre vie. Je les hais tous! cracha t-il agressif

-Yazoo... je sais que ça été dur... moi aussi je les ai vu... Kadaj aussi...

-Ferme là, coupa t-il

-Moi aussi je veux oublier...

Pour toute réponse, son frère le poussa violemment et s'éloigna. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'argenté.

Il les hait... les hait tous! Pourquoi est-il venu au monde Minerva? Pourquoi, Yazoo était venu au monde? Hein? Pour souffrir? C'est déjà le cas! Il a été torturé depuis qu'il avait cinq ans! Comment pourra t-il oublier ce jour d'humiliation?

_"Fragment of memories"_

_Il se débattu comme un diable pour s'échapper de leurs poignes. La peur. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait! Où était Loz? Le jeune garçon était seul face quatre scientifiques... quel cauchemar... quel Enfer! Appelant encore une fois ses frères, on plaqua un main sur ses lèvres lui ordonnant de la fermer. Quelque chose de chaud passait près de lui. C'était un fer rouge! Utilisant ses dernières forces, Yazoo refusait de se faire marquer au fer rouge. Minerva... pourquoi lui offrir ça?_

_-N... non... s'il vous plaît... pas ça..., geignit le pauvre argenté à travers la main les larmes aux yeux._

_-Professeur, les cellules vont-elles réellement se régénerer après?_

_-C'est pour cela que nous le testons, répondit le concerné_

_Le fer arriva soudainement sur la peau de Yazoo qui en hurla de douleur. C'était si chaud! Sa peau brûle... ça brûlait! Et le pire c'est que les scientifiques en riaient. Ils en riaient... les larmes furent les seules choses qui témoignaient sa douleur et sa honte... il n'avait que cinq ans... encore un enfant..._

_Après avoir passé une journée entière dans les laboratoires, le jeune garçon fut isolé dans une salle humide pour la nuit. Il avait froid, était seul privé de tout. Il était obligé de dormir à même le sol... Loz n'eu jamais à devoir subir ce que son frère avait subit. Et il fut quand même heureux de ne pas inquiéter son cadet vue dans quel état il était... il avait reçut ses premières cicatrices, et son visage hagard était couvert de poussière. Ne parlons pas de ses cheveux longs qui avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leurs longueurs. Cette journée marquait le début des épreuves à venir..._

_"End"_

A croire qu'il avair reçut des châtiments pour rien. A croire que c'était juste pour le plaisir des scientifiques. Minerva n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Jamais elle n'avait été là pour eux. Peut-être ignorait-elle leur existence... et si ses propos étaient vrai? Mais maintenant, quelle importance cela avait pour lui? Mère était là pour eux. Ils n'auront plus à souffrir des humains. Surtout pas Yazoo. Son corps meurtri et entaillé de profondes cicatrices resteront. Jamais elles n'avaient été guéries. Mais il y a bien un moment où vous en avez assez n'est-ce pas?

_"Fragment of memories"_

_Sanglé à une table d'opération, le jeune adolescent de seize ans connaissait le procédé du professeur Di Mambro. Il allait encore entailler sa peau pour l'habituer à la douleur. Mais Yazoo l'a connaissait par cœur! Il était temps de lever la voix non?_

_-Ca ne sert à rien ce que vous faites... je suis habitué à la douleur depuis dix ans et ce n'est pas vos procédés qui vont me le faire oublier!_

_-On se tait, ordonna le scientifique_

_-Pas cette fois!_

_Se disant le jeune homme lutta contre les sangles en grimaçant sous l'écorchure de sa peau. Alarmé par la soudaine rebellion de l'argenté, Di Mambro le menaça d'un revolver chargé prêt à tirer, mais Yazoo n'en eu cure en ayant réussit à libérer son bras droit. Le scientifique tira sur l'épaule valide du spécimen qui s'arrêta soudainement prit par la surprise mélangée à la douleur en fixant l'homme interdit par son geste._

_-Ne recommences pas ou je tire!_

_-Va te faire foutre! cracha Yazoo hors de lui._

_Atterré, le scientifique recula prit par la peur. Yazoo était hors de contrôle! S'étant complètement libéré, l'argenté ignora la blessure et continua sur sa lancée. La colère l'emportait. Il n'en avait plus qu'assez d'être torturé sans cesse et que ses frères s'inquètent pour lui. Au faut que la justice règne! Eux. Les scientifiques. Ca leur plairait d'être traité comme des animaux? D'être traités comme de vulgaires êtres inférieurs? Yazoo ne croyait pas, non. L'homme recula la peur grandissante. Ne pouvant faire face à la colère de l'expérience, il appela des renforts à la rescousse pour contrôler le jeune homme._

_-C'est ça. Apelles les renforts. Ca me fera du bien de me défouler!_

_-Yazoo. Calme toi! Je suis armé._

_-Ca m'est égal! Je les attends tes balles!_

_Les secours arrivèrent à temps et la maîtrise fut langoureuse. L'argenté en avait mit plusieurs au tapis et n'aurait pas hésité à continuer si l'un des soldats n'avait pas envoyé une seringue tranquilisante au jeune homme. On l'avait placé en isolement pendant près de trois mois sans nouvelle de Kadaj et Loz._

_Cet acte de courage resta dans les mémoires du laboratoire et dans l'esprit des Incarnés._

_"End"_

Comment ne pas oublier? En se rappelant de ses souvenirs, Yazoo était retourné à la cabane où Loz semblait être intrigué. Quand il vit sortir de l'intérieur Sephiroth, le jeune remarqua qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher... ce fut la vue de son frère qui l'intrigua. Il entrait. Lui aussi s'approcha en écoutant au porte.

La querelle avait été violente... la brune devait être effrayée... vu comment Sephiroth se comporte c'était certain! Quand il l'entra, l'argenté l'entendait maugréer des malédictions contre l'ex SOLDAT. Quand le colosse fut assez près, il regarda à travers les mèches de cheveux la jeune femme. Soudainement, elle leva la tête. Ses beaux yeux d'un océan lagon délivraient la peur. Et pour la première fois depuis sa première rencontre, rien ne cachait son visage. Qu'elle était jolie...

-Hey... ça va? demanda t-il

-Bof... comme une proie qui va bientôt servir de repas à son prédateur..., murmura t-elle

-Tu sais, faut pas te laisser aller comme ça. Tu verras tu t'y feras.

-Merci d'être là. J'avais besoin de parler. Pour une fois, avoua t-elle

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup?

-Pire que Yazoo

Loz en gloussa légèrement suivit de la jeune femme. Elle venait de le faire rire. Signe que Loz sera facile à raisonner. Oui. C'est un bon présage. Yazoo entra et fut intrigué qu'on parlait de lui aussi ouvertement. Pour ce qui était de la beauté de la brune, il était vrai qu'elle était jolie. Avec un sourire mesquin, le jeune homme s'adossa contre l'encadrure de la porte avec une mine moqueuse.

-Tu sais que tu risques ta peau avec nous?

-Tu rigoleras moins quand j'enverrai un pied dans la face de la fouine, répliqua Lianna.

-De qui? Le Turk roux? J'en fais mon affaire. Toi restes à ta place.

-Explique toi

-Tu n'es qu'un fardeau. Une bouche à nourrir en trop. Alors reste à cette place. Tu ne sers qu'à ça.

Puis il quitta sa place et partit avant de lancer un regard menaçant à la jeune femme.

-Aussi. Je t'interdit de t'approcher de Loz tu peux comprendre ça?

-Et toi Yazoo... n'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que d'aller donner des ordres à un pitoyable humain? surgit la voix de Sephiroth qui semblait être encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé. Vous deux vous sortez. Le soleil se couche. Yazoo tu auras le premier tour de garde. Loz tu auras le deuxième. Disparaissez de ma vue tout de suite!

Sans dire mots, les deux concernés filèrent aussi vite que possible. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Sephiroth aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit de si mauvais poils? Il ferma la porte en fixant méchamment la jeune femme.

-En garde, fit-il sec.

En gar... non... il va la réduire en miette oui! Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta. Mais... punaise c'est pas sa journée! L'argenté veut se défouler sur elle c'est certain! Quand les deux combattants furent placés, la brune réfléchissait à comment gagner le combat. Sachant que Sephiroth était aussi agile qu'un chat et quelqu'un de rapide, les poings allaient voler. Rien qu'en regardant Crisis Core on en avait une idée. Elle, possédait la souplesse. Et ses coups de pieds étaient puissant. En combinant ces deux techniques, elle y arrivera sans doute. Rester concentrée, et se déplacer rapidement. Voilà comment elle y arrivera.

Le combat commença dans une danse dangereuse où les coups fusaient. Durant les premières minutes, Lianna crut avoir devant elle une ceinture noire. Utilisant la souplesse et ses coups de pieds, la bataille semblait être rude. Chaque minutes étaient comme des secondes qui passaient. Puis les minutes furent une heure, puis deux... PAF! Sephiroth l'envoya traverser la moitié de la salle juste avec le revers de main. La jeune femme dut se rattraper en dérapant avec ses mains, -ce qui est vraiment déconseillé si vous voulez pas que vos mains brûlent- et se repositionner. Il était vraiment fort. Hey... mais l'accrobatie pouvait aussi aider! Elle attendra le bon moment pour lui faire sa fête! Sephiroth arriva sur elle, et la jeune femme fit une chute pour s'éloigner de lui avant de se redresser et envoyer son pied dans sa... face! L'argenté venait de se faire prendre une gifle grâce à un pied! Qui était arrivé part un circulaire retourné. Se frottant la joue, l'ex SOLDAT dût reconnaître que son adversaire était futée.

La suite du combat devint plus violent. Lors de la quatrième heure, Lianna faiblissait épuisée et l'ancien général venait de lui envoyer un upercut près de la mâchoire de la brune. Le sang dégoulina de ses lèvres avant que la rage ne l'envahisse et qu'elle ne fonce droit sur l'homme qui lui fit un croche pied, s'écartant rapidement du chemin de la jeune femme. Celle-ci trébucha avant de se faire immobiliser par une clé, joue droite à même le sol, une lame froide glissant sur l'arrière de la nuque.

-Voilà ce que fera l'ennemi si tu te déconcentre trop et que tu fonces comme une malade sur les gens. Pour l'heure, c'est moi qui gagne, déclara t-il sourire aux lèvres.

-Je l'ai bien compris... lâchez-moi maintenant!

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté força sur les membres de la brune qui en gémissait de douleur. Il n'en avait fini avec qu'elle. L'ex SOLDAT voulait encore s'amuser... délaissant Masamune, il colla son visage sur la chevelure de la jeune savourant son parfum. Ils étaient mouillés mais qu'importe... Sephiroth resta longuement ainsi ne laissant pas sa proie s'en aller. Pas encore... l'envie de vouloir regarder son visage ainsi que ses yeux, le chatouillait. C'est ce qu'il fit. Toujours en immobilisant son adversaire, il la tourna de côté emprisonnant ses poignets et ses jambes. Ses yeux la dévisageait. Une si belle pierre que celle-là... pourquoi ne peut-il vaincre son enchantement? Glissant ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, celle-ci frissonna comme la dernière fois.

-Tu es à moi... ne l'oublies pas.

Sur ses paroles, l'argenté pressa les poignets de la jeune femme. Il en avait conscience. Il avait conscience que sur le coup, les poignets de la brune pouvaient se briser. Mais rien ne le retenait de le lui faire puisque pour le moment, l'argenté avait tout pouvoir sur elle. L'entendre gémir ne faisait que croître son désir mais... il s'arrêta. Et se leva pour s'éloigner.

Voulait-il réellement lui briser les poignets ou bien était-ce pour s'en occuper plus tard? Minerva... que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide avant qu'elle ne craque! Sephiroth la prenait vraiment pour sa proie... comment arrivait-elle à tenir? Prenant son collier dans ses mains, elle le sentit la rassurer. C'était une sensation étrange... mais elle allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle était épuisée et elle avait faim. Sortant de la cabane, elle sentit le froid l'envahir de tout son être. Alala... on se croirait un soir d'hiver! Il faisait si froid! Elle n'avait rien sur elle... mise à part deux couches dont un col roulé noir trempé, et un jean noir qui collait sur sa peau...! Mais bon... elle n'avait pas pensé venir ici. Toute ses affaires étaient dans son appartement... Loz passait par là et fut intrigué voire même choqué de la voir dans un tel état!

-Tu vas attraper la crève, remarqua t-il

-Cadeau bonus de Sephiroth, répliqua la jeune femme

-On est en hiver tu es folle!

Rentrant sans un mot, elle attendit d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Loz lui avait apporté une coupelle où du ragout de gibier. Puis, ce fut pour elle le temps d'aller dormir...


	6. Chapter 4-3

Chapitre IV

Intégration

Partie 3

Deux jours venaient de passer et le groupe étaient parti la veille pour rejoindre Kalm, faire le plein de provision et partir pour Junon ensuite passer sur l'autre continent. Les argentés semblaient déterminé. Lianna les suivaient et restait le plus en avant sous les conseils de Loz. Les heures passaient au fil des kilomètres. Livrés à eux même, les forêts profondes et dangeureuses à cause des monstres n'étaient que des petits obstacles. La Shinra les cherchaient. Chaque rocher, chaque fourré, pouvait cacher un soldat à l'affut. Sans doute savaient-ils que les argentés allaient à Kalm... au bout d'une semaine de voyage, Loz remarqua que la jeune femme toussait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Une toux grasse mêlé à une toux sèches. Elle était tombée malade. Sans doute à cause de son combat contre Sephiroth. Loz alla le voir.

-Sephiroth... elle est malade, fit-il

-Comment ça? s'étonna t-il

Loz lui fit part des symptômes et l'intrigue laissa alors place à l'inquiétude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention à ça?

-Et en plus elle est malade? Ca ne s'arrange pas, ricana Yazoo

-Vous en faites pas... ça va aller, fit Lianna

-Je ne crois pas que...

Un flot d'une nauséabonde substance sortie de la bouche de la brune. Atterré, Loz la soutenut.

-Kalm est encore loin... plus de deux semaines de marche. Junon est à une heure d'ici, informa Sephiroth. Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à Junon?

-Sephiroth... elle n'y arrivera pas, commença Loz

-Si! cracha t-elle. Je vais y arriver.

-Laisse tomber tu n'y arriveras jamais, fit Yazoo

-Ferme ta gueule tu me casse les couilles! hurla t-elle

Outré, choqué par les mots de la jeune femme, Yazoo recula. Sephiroth allait s'interposer mais trop tard. Yazoo était revenu à la charge.

-Je ne vais certainement pas la fermer! Surtout pas par toi! Petite insolente, ça se voit que tes parents ne t'ont pas éduqué, siffla t-il

-Je suis orpheline Yazoo! s'indigna t-elle

-Je M'EN FOU! explosa t-il

Silence total. La jeune femme resta interdite face aux mots de l'argenté. Se rendant compte de son énorme erreur, celui-ci secoua sa tête en alla rejoindre Loz qui était atterré par ce qui venait de se passer. Sephiroth venait de serrer le poing et afficha un regard à faire trembler un mort, vers Yazoo.

-Lianna... rejoind moi immédiatement... grogna t-il ne voulant pas laisser la colère l'emporter.

La concernée s'avança toujour aussi choquée par les paroles de l'Incarné, ne voulant pas affronter le regard meurtrier de l'ancien SOLDAT.

-Yazoo... redis encore une insanité et je te coupe la langue, menaça t-il

-Très bien..., murmura t-il

Puis, le chef du groupe partit devant, ordonnant à Lianna de le suivre. Non mais... c'était quelque chose que l'argenté n'avait pas encore eu affaire. C'était une indiscipline pure et réelle... dorénavant, Yazoo restera avec Loz. Une dizaine de minutes après, la jeune femme rejeta un nouveau flot. Quand il se tourna, Sephiroth remarqua qu'elle était blanche. Deux grosses poches sous les yeux,ainsi que le nez d'un rouge écarlate. C'était pire qu'il ne le croyait. Et ses tremblements ne pouvait que l'inquiéter.

-Je suis désolée..., geignit-elle

-Tout ira bien. Je vais venir vers toi d'accord?

Pour toute réponse, elle tomba à genoux et l'argenté fut prompt à la soutenir avant sa chute. Elle était froide et une fièvre venait de tomber...

-Minerva... pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

-Je voulais pas vous ralentir... la survie de ce groupe était la priorité...

-... mais enfin qui es-tu? fit-il intrigué

-Une humaine... tout ce qui a de plus banal

-J'en doute

Elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas c'est certain. Est-ce pour cela que Lianna était si unique? Une quinte de toux se fit entendre et Sephiroth la porta. Elle tremblait, toussait, et venait de vomir encore une fois. Sephiroth ne pouvait la laisser comme ça. C'était une équipière après tout. Il devait l'aider. Quelle idiotie de ne pas avoir regarder si elle était couverte! Secouant sa tête, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, le contact de ses mains sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer et qu'elle reprenne une température corporelle stable. Minerva elle était gelée... ce corps de femme près de lui... était ce bien sage? Il avait souvent eu affaire avec des femmes pour des séances photos lors de quelques rares occasions pour faire des publicités -évidemment c'était une célébrité! Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de chose indescriptible... sentir sa joue froide sur son torse... mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Pour la première fois, il senti son corps chauffer comme bouilloire... qu'elle était jolie endormie comme ça... mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte?! Secouant la tête, il s'était dit que jamais il n'avait prit au dépourvu comme ça. Et c'était pourtant la vérité!

-Punaise... je te fais un compliment alors que tu souffres comme pas deux!

Le feu lui monta aux joues et inspecta les lieux se demandant si personne ne le voyait. Manquerait plus que ça...

-Je t'amène à Junon d'accord? fit-il complètement exaspéré

Ce contact... si chaud... mais?! C'était le torse d'un homme! Un mal de tête la prit de haut et la jeune femme se disait que c'était sans doute la fièvre qui s'agitait. Oui... c'était sans doute un rêve... se pelotonnant encore plus dans les bras de l'argenté, celui ci se senti encore plus gêné. Minerva c'était pire qu'il ne le pensait... remarque, cela veut dire qu'elle se sentait nettement mieux qu'il n'y a quelques secondes.

-Tu verras... ce sera mieux quand nous serons dans un hôtel. Tu pourras récupérer plus vite. Continue de t'accrocher.

Ce besoin d'aider... où avait il eu ce genre de sensation? Si proche et pourtant si loin à la fin... comme un souvenir qu'il avait oublié... venait-il de redécouvrir une partie de lui même? Sephiroth se sentait bien avec cette sensation. Une sensation de bien être. D'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas où plus l'existence il déclara: "Toujours, je serai là dès que tu auras un problème. Ne doute pas de ma parole... Lianna..."

L'argenté reprit sa route au pas de course. Junon n'était plus très loin!

Orpheline... comme lui et ses frères... et il lui aurait craché ça? Un scientifique avait fait pareil pour lui... deviendrait-il comme eux?

_"Fragment of memories"_

_-C'est inhumain ce que vous faites..., murmura Yazoo horrifié en voyant un "humain" dans la cuve._

_-Ne fermes pas les yeux à cette vue. Ce sont des expériences réussites. _

_-Vous êtes... des monstres... vous faites des expériences pour ensuite les tester en les torturant puis vous regardez s'ils ne font pas de mutations!_

_-Tu ne sais rien Yazoo! Alors tais-toi. Tu n'es qu'un gosse sans famille et tu le resteras toujours!_

_-Dites que vous vous en fichez ça ira plus vite._

_-Oui je m'en fou. Personne ne t'aimera et te pleurera!_

_"End"_

Se recroquevillant sur lui même, il senti son frère près de lui. Yazoo murmura qu'il s'en voulait affreusement. Deviendrait-il... un scientifique lui aussi? Loz lui disait qu'il était lui-même mais que l'argenté devait essayer de parler avec elle la prochaine fois. Le jeune homme ne savait pas... sans doute ne voudra t-elle le pardonner. Lianna était trop rationelle pour ça. Enfin c'est ce que disait Loz. Faire un effort? Yazoo ne voulait plus en parler pour le moment... il était temps pour eux de les rattraper.

Un blanc. Voilà ce qu' elle voyait. Personne à l'horizon. A ses pieds, se trouvait une lettre. La prennant, une voix complètement inconnue résonna dans l'air.

"Lorsque le jour viendra où il sera prêt, fait lui lire cette de sa vrai mère. Nous nous verrons un jour Lianna. Bonne chance."

Qui pouvait-être cette personne? Ouvrant la petite enveloppe, elle découvrit que c'était dédié à Sephiroth de la part de Lucrecia!

_"Sephiroth mon enfant,_

_Je pense que tu seras déjà grand quand tu recevras ceci. Comment vas-tu? Est-ce qu'on s'est bien occupé de toi? Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon fils. Et dire que jamais je ne pourrais te voir. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là et te regarder grandir... si tu savais à quel point ça me brise le cœur de ne pouvoir te voir à cause de ton père... on m'interdisait de te voir... je crois que jamais je ne me ferai pardonner de mes actes passés. Sephiroth... comme j'ai honte... j'ai honte de tout. Pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonner? Pourras-tu me pardonner? Comme je t'aime... comme tu dois être grand... et beau aussi! Mon Sephiroth... mon enfant.. ta mère sera toujours là. Dans ton cœur. Ne m'oublie pas... ne m'oublie pas.._

_Grand baiser avec tout mon amour_

_que je peux t'apporter_

_ "_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Lucrecia voulait voir son fils. Elle offrira cette lettre à Sephiroth quand Jenova sera partie de sa tête. Ce qui risque de prendre... un certain temps. Puis, elle se sentit revenir sur Gaia.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à l'intérieur d'une chambre spacieuse. Un plafond de bois l'accueillait. Où était-elle? Tournant sa tête sur le côté, elle ne vit personne. Où était donc Sephiroth?

L'argenté continua sa route jusqu'à sortir de la forêt et atteindre la ville. Elle était si proche! Arrivé dans la ville, Sephiroth parcourait les rues passant dans les ruelles évitant de se faire repérer. L'ex SOLDAT devait songer à cacher son apparance. On le reconnaitrait immédiatement. Alors qu'il était dans une ruelle, l'ancien général posa sa charge près d'un bloc d'échappement qui semblait souffler de l'air chaud. Au moins pourra t-elle se réchauffer pendant que l'argenté allait voler une cape et reprendre sa route. Ce fut une vingtaine de minute après, qu'il reprit sa route maintenant encapuchonné. Un hôtel ne dressait à quelques mètres. Dès qu'ils seront à l'intérieur, le danger sera écarté. Pour le moment. En y entrant enfin, la gérante blanchit d'un coup en voyant la jeune femme dans un état malade. Tremblante, elle indiqua une chambre en donnant la clé. Se dépêchant de monter à l'étage, l'argenté ouvrit la porte correspondant au numéro de la clé et alla déposer sa charge dans un des deux lits et la couvrit. Si froide... comme stalactite du Grand Nord, brillante fondant à la lumière du soleil. Il semblait qu'elle était comme une rose prisonnière du givre.

-Tu me sembles si fragile maintenant... qu'est-ce qui fait que des sensations qui me semblaient être oublié reviennent d'un coup lorsque je suis près de toi? Tu es un mystère... une énigme... serais-tu un enchantement? Un sortilège? Ca me trouble...

C'était plus fort que lui... cette fille l'attirait. L'intéressait... il voulait en connaître plus. En allant fermer les rideaux, l'argenté songea à sortir pour prendre des médicaments afin qu'elle guérisse le plus vite possible. Vue son état, elle avait une grippe. Et une assez costaud. Sephiroth s'en alla.

Après quelques minutes à marcher dans les rues innondé de personnes, l'ancien général arriva dans une pharmacie. S'approchant de la caisse, une dame l'accueilla.

-Un dafalgan, un doliprane, un nez gorge et un oscillocollium ce sera tout.

-Un état grippal?

-Grippe d'une... cousine.

-Bien il me faut sa carte vitale et un paiement de 4000 gils.

-_Oups... j'ai pas été doué... _ Madame... pourrais-je partager un secret avec vous?

-Pardon?

Relevant légèrement sa capuche, de fines mèches d'argents sortirent. Atterrée, la femme manqua un battement.

-V... vous... ici? trembla t-elle

-Je dois toujours payer et avoir une carte vitale?

-Je vous prépare vos packets tout de suite, bredouilla t-elle apeurée.

Rabaissant sa capuche, il soupira rassuré de ne pas avoir affaire à des Turks ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer. La dame revint en donnant les médicaments précipitament.

-Maintenant disparaissez! murmura t-elle.

Et il s'en fut avec un sourire. Quand l'argenté revenu de son escapade, il remarqua les Incarnés dans... un conduit d'aération?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé? Enfin... Loz le remarqua et Sephiroth montra les chambres. Le jeune homme compris et il s'y dirigea. L'ex SOLDAT s'y dirigea aussi en entendant un bruit de pas militaire. Et mince... la Shinra était dans le coin.

Les Incarnés l'attendirent à l'étage époussetant leur tunique.

-Tu n'avais pas d'autre idée? grogna Yazoo

-C'était ça ou la Shinra, geignit Loz

-Je peux savoir pourquoi au moment où vous venez, la Shinra débarque? lança le nouvel arrivant.

-Ils nous raffler. Mais ils sont trop lents, répliqua Yazoo.

-Bon! Il vont pensé qu'on va à Costa Del Sol alors que nous allons à Kalm. Voilà notre avantage. Chambre 10, déclara Sephiroth qui s'en allait.

Ils s'en allèrent également sourire aux lèvres. En entrant dans la chambre, Lianna était réveillée et se tourna vers eux avec un semblant de soulagement.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda Yazoo

-Mieux. Mais c'est chiant d'être malade, fit-elle la voix cassée.

Sephiroth s'approcha de la jeune femme médicaments sortis. Au moins avec ça, elle se sentira mieux. Il put remarquer que la brune tressailli en voyant le dafalgan sortir. Il est vrai que cette chose était vraiment désagréable. Affichant un sourire navré, il ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Lianna.

-Je sais c'est dégueulasse, fit-il amusé

-Fais pas cette tête, commença Loz, c'est pas si terrible!

-C'est pas grave ça... dis-toi qu'il y a pire, continua Yazoo

-Merci du soutiens, fit-elle

Et commença une séance où la jeune femme eu la pire chose de sa vie: Sephiroth lui donnant les médocs. Et pire c'est qu'il se marrait quand elle faisait la grimace. Heureusement que les Incarnés avaient reçut des ordres. Alala... pour tout ceux qui pense que c'est un privilège de se faire soigner par le Grand Sephiroth sachez que ce n'est pas comme on le prétend! Ce type aux grands airs de méchant, se moquait d'elle avec les pires mots! Il utilisait des répartis grave pour une maladie sans importance. Au secours... qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être kéké quand il s'y mettait! Alors que la séance s'achevait, l'argenté lui avait demandé si la jeune femme se sentait d'attaque pour continuer l'aventure. Question idiote, réponse idiote. Elle était toujours d'attaque. Avoir un combattant en plus serait une bonne chose. Un sourire inconnue s'étira des lèvres de Sephiroth. Son but était d'aller au Cratère Nord. Et par une évidence non cachée pour la brune, quelque chose allait se passer là bas. Une chose horrible... Lianna allait devoir faire vite. Sa course contre la montre était enclenchée. Elle va devoir trouver un moyen de faire revenir à la raison Sephiroth... comment pouvait-elle faire? La lettre qu'elle tenait cachée allait bientôt avoir une importance capital. Elle posa une question étrange: "Connaissez vous une... créature nommée Lucrecia? Elle s'en voulait de devoir en parler ainsi, mais... comment pouvait-elle faire autrement sans éveiller les soupçons? Sephiroth lui répondit: "J'ai lut dans les rapport qu'il y avait l'expérience Lucrecia mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. C'est étrange que tu en parles comme ça.

-J'ai... j'ai fait un mauvais rêve avant que vous n'entriez dans la pièce. J'ai vue une créature qui disait Lucrecia, Lucrecia...

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ni plus, ni moins.

La soirée se passa dans le calme ainsi que les jours dans la semaine. Le quatrième jour fut le départ. Et au grand damne pour Lianna, qui n'avait pas trouvé de moyens! Voilà encore autre chose: AVALANCHE. Mais?! Dans ce groupe, il y avait Vincent! Qu'elle était bête! Vincent pouvait l'aider! Coup de chance, les argentés avaient des choses à faire... merci Minerva...

La jeune femle se cacha dans une ruelle et attendit le passage de l'ex Turk. Celui-ci parlait de la probabilité de voir cette brune en vie depuis tout ce temps. Il sentit un regard sur lui. Cela venait d'une ruelle. Quand il entra, une silhouette encapuchonnée l'observait.

-Qui es-tu? demanda t-il

-Mon nom est Lianna. Et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez dans ma course secrète.

-Je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi. Mais... es-tu vraiment une ennemie?

-Pas vraiment... s'il vous plaît... aidez moi...

-Quel est ton but?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait? Pourquoi avait-il conscience qu'elle était quelqu'un qui avait un autre but que celui des argentés? La jeune femme lui raconta alors ce que Kadaj et Lucrecia lui avait donné comme mission. Lucrecia? Son cœur se serra rien qu'en pensant à son amour. Qu'elle lui manquait... Vincent accepta de l'aider.

-J'ai besoin de preuves pour ramener Sephiroth à la raison. Pourriez-vous m'aider?

-Ainsi, le destin repose sur toi... sois en consciente que je t'aiderai. Vous irez au Cratère Nord n'est ce pas?

-C'est exact, fit-elle avant de revenir dans la foule.

En la voyant partir, Vincent réfléchissa. Pourquoi le sort est-il réservé à de pauvres jeunes comme elle? Lianna devait avoir... dans la vingtaine... et elle court déjà des risques...

-Reste en vie..., murmura t-il

Une partie de sa mission venait de s'achever pour elle. Maintenant, une autre commence. Direction Kalm où elle va devoir porter une arme sur elle et combattre. Les forces de la Shinra se sont déployées. Le danger, est partout. Même à l'intérieur du groupe des argentés. Jenova est là. Et n'attend que son heure pour frapper. Lianna devra s'armer d'une arme en plus. Minerva aurait-elle décidé de la lui offrir ou bien la brune devra la trouver?

La veille du départ, une prophétie résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme:

"_Du mensonge la vérité surgira_

_De l'Ombre la lumière jailliera_

_Retrouver sera la Materia qui a été Perdue_

_Le Sans famille aura de nouveau une famille"_

La vrai aventure commence aujourd'hui


	7. Chapter 5

Coucou! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Beauté Sauvage

Suite à une relecture, j'ai découvert des fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison énorme! Mais au moins me faire rattraper pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui vondront klire cette fic ;)

Merci à mes amies Luna et Louve qui me soutiennent pour faire cette fic et je suis contente que ces chapitres vous plaise! Merci à toi Hikaru pour suivre cette fic avec loyauté et impatience ;) le prochain chapitre arrive et ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde ^^

Merci encore à bous et particulièrement une amie qui a fait que cette fic existe :3

Bonne lecture à vous!

Chapitre V

En route pour l'Ouest

(music: Skyrim soundtrack: Far Horizon)

La neige était tombée cette nuit. L'hiver fut bien présent en cette saison. Au moins quarante centimètre de neige était tombé. Mais cela n'arrêtera pas notre groupe où la détermination d'accomplir leur voyage s'échappait de l'aura de chaque membre de l'équipe. Dans cette beauté blanche, les arbres étaient nus de feuilles qui ne viendront que le printemps venu. Ce qui arrivera, que dans cinq mois. Parce que, et comme la jeune femme en eu l'information, l'hiver commençait en Octobre et ce terminait au mois de Mars. Le printemps dure deux mois avant de passer à l'Eté, qui commençait en Mai et se terminait en Juillet, pour faire place à l'Automne qui durera de Juillet à Septembre. Etrange que l'hiver soit la saison la plus longue n'est-ce pas? Bref, les jours filaient de jour comme de nuit. Souvent les voyageurs devaient marcher de nuit. Et la froideur extrême de cette saison pouvait être destructrice. Heureusement, pour la jeune femme, elle possédait un équipement qui lui permettait de résister au froid. C'était une sorte d'armure. Ses grèves possédaient des genouillères en métal, et sa cotte, sa tassette et ses avants-bras étaient recouvert d'un cuir bleu turquoise foncé. Rien de tel pour ne pas tomber malade. Elle se sentait bien dans cette équipement que Loz avait déniché pour elle, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Junon. Bien qu'elle soit désarmée, Lianna pouvait être un adversaire redoutable bien que parfois... la brune pouvait laisser la rage l'envahir. Dans les contrées sauvages de la forêt alentour, la neige dissimulait des fossés et il n'était pas rare que ces fossés soit habité par des créatures étranges comme des petits monstres ou bien une proie à manger. Plus le temps passait, plus les provisions s'amenuisaient. Ainsi que les boissons chaude pour résister à la température. Ils devaient maintenant se contenter de quelques bouts de viandes trouvés dans le coin, rien de plus. La fin de la première semaine de voyage se termina bien. La deuxième semaine était à redouter... et qui sait si les soldats de la W.R.O les traquaient encore à Junon ou bien sont-ils allés de l'autre côté de la mère ou encore à Kalm. Chaque minute comptait ainsi que du temps où leur bout de chemin qui était devancé serait rattrapé... Sephiroth pensait à tout cela. Il pensait à la sécurité du groupe et les Incarnés avaient aussi leur part de travail. Lianna participait aussi. Ce qui étonnera toujours notre argenté. Lors d'un soir de dimanche, un blizzard arriva. La neige tombait à gros flocon. Les argentés se réfugièrent dans une trouée. Le froid les envahissait jusqu'à leurs os. Un feu fut fait, mais aucune nourriture les attendait... Lianna était maintenant habituée à ces moments de jeûne. Mais là avec un blizzard... Minerva qu'il faisait froid! A ses côtés, Yazoo regardait sa Gunblade comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a voyait. Une si jolie arme... la curiosité l'envahie.

-Yazoo, commença la jeune femme, tu regardes ton arme comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu l'avais.

-Non... c'est juste que... c'est une amie. Et je l'a chérie comme je peux parce que c'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie. Je lui dois beaucoup. Oh... tu dois trouver ça étrange non?

-Pas du tout. Ca se voit que tu tiens à cette arme parce qu'elle t'a accompagné toute ta vie et que tu ne voudrais jamais la changer, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Toi aussi tu en auras une. Tu es épéiste ou artilleur?

-Epéiste et en plus gauchère.

Cela fit rire l'argenté qui frappa dans la paume de la main de la jeune femme en lui déclarant qu'il était content de la nouvelle. Et oui, vingt pourcent de la population était gaucher. Loz fit de même en frottant amicalement la tête de la brune.

Dans un coin, Sephiroth regardait la scène plongé, dans une pensée. Il est vrai qu'elle devra porter une arme. Mais cela signifie aussi; blesser et... tuer. Le voudra t-elle? Pourra t-elle réussir à tuer? Honnêtement, il l'imaginait mal avoir les mains rouges... mais c'est le prix à payer si elle veut rester en vie. Regardant Masamune, celle-ci brillait à la clarté des flammes dansantes dans l'âtre du feu. Elle ne sifflait plus. Comme si elle dormait... caressant le doux métal, rien. Pas un son... étrange... envers Cloud elle sifflait, mais... même si la jeune femme était là, l'épée n'émettait aucun son.

-Bizarre... tu sembles l'apprécier..., murmura t-il

La faisant disparaître, l'argenté regarda les frères qui parlaient aux côtés de la jeune femme. Avec un petit sourire de coin, il déclara que c'était l'heure de se reposer. Ils partiront dans les heures à venir, si la tempête s'arrête. Le trio s'allongèrent, réchauffés par la feu. Sephiroth resta éveillé. Il devait monter la garde. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher...

Vers les trois heures du matin, le groupe était repartit dans la neige, qui maintenant leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Il leur était difficile de continuer ainsi dans une poudreuse... sale temps que l'hiver! Leur route à travers les sentiers enneigés, prit fin, lorsque le soleil de midi fut haut. Enfin, la ville de Midgar était remarquable. Mieux vaut ne pas y aller... Yazoo aborda Sephiroth

-Nous ne pouvons continuer sans provisions, remarqua t-il

-J'en ai conscience. Mais ce serait trop dangereux, fit-il regretté, la Shinra est encore en activité la sécurité a dut doubler... voire même tripler.

La discussion s'arrêta. Le groupe continua sa route. Gelés, mouillés et affamés, l'équipe franchit en trois jours la forêt qui entourait Midgar. Le lendemain du quatrième jour, une rivière glougloutait. De l'eau! Ils purent tous s'abreuver jusqu'à en être reput. Revigorés, le voyage continua et quelques proies comme des lapins ou des loirs furent leurs repas. C'était si bon de manger... après tout ce temps... puis enfin, après les derniers jours de la semaine, ils virent le village de Kalm!

(music: monster hunter 3 Village theme 1)

-Kalm... enfin... nous allons pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'il faut. Yazoo, Loz, Lianna, rendez-vous à l'hôtel. Je vous y rejoindrai, je dois faire des choses.

-Très bien, fit Loz

Puis, il partit. La chasse aux monstres est ouverte pour Sephiroth. Ce qui était efficace avec les monstres, c'est qu'il nous donne des choses utiles comme des potions, des ethers. Mais par dessus tout, c'était les gils. Plus le monstre est gros, plus la somme est grande. Et encore ça dépendait du type de monstres. Bref, Sephiroth allait passé sa matinée à chasser. Le trio partit de son côté, vers le village qui semblait être en effervescence, vue le monde noir qu'il y avait. C'était le marché. Tous achetait, discutait et selon certain, buvait. Quel monde... de la musique... on dirait des balades irlandaises! Yazoo s'en alla suivit de Loz et de Lianna. Au moins, ce noir de monde les dissimulerait. Cette odeur d'épices, de viandes, de plats chauds... c'était si agréable! Comme ça sentait bon... malgré l'hiver, le village vivait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin... jusqu'à Dirge of Cerberus... où les DeepGround SOLDIER viennent en troubles paix! Que pourrait-il se passer si les Incarnés et Sephiroth sont sauvés? Y aura t-il un combat contre Weiss et Sephiroth? Ou contre Rosso? Ca y est elle pensait déjà au futur! Sous des capes, le trio se dirigeaient vers une... forge?

-Bien le bonjour étrangers! Armures et armes sont nos spécialités!

-Bonjour, ce sera un équipement assez solide mais qui soit aussi fait pour des combats rapprochés, fit Loz, et une arme épéiste pour cette demoiselle.

Le marchand les invita à entrer, pendant que Yazoo partit je ne sais où.

La forge était très spacieuse. Toute faite de bois, le toit était de chaume. Des outils traînaient ça et là, ainsi que la plupart accrochés sur les murs. Le feu émettait une chaleur indescriptible dans la grande cheminée. La pièce était coupé en deux. Une partie était réservée aux armures, l'autre aux armes. Se dirigeant vers les armes, la jeune femme vit une multitude d'épées et d'artillerie. Ce fut dans cette forge qu'elle la vit. Dans son fourreau noir aux runes celtiques de couleur bois et la sangle marron. Le bout du fourreau était entouré de bleus dont à l'intérieur un symbole celtique. Le manche était de couleur vert émeraude et le bout du manche bleu, un tissu émeraude enroulant la moitié du bout bleu. Il semblait que cette lame était européenne vu la garde. Le marchand la rejoint amusé.

-C'est une lame qui possède une affinité de 15%. Très bien maniable, elle a été forgé dans le plus dur des métaux. Vous ne pourrez rêver meilleure lame. Malheureusement cette épée est réservée aux gauchers.

-Quelle coïncidence... je suis une gauchère! se réjouit-elle

Au grand étonnement mélangé à l'amusement, l'homme prit la l'épée en l'examinant.

-Il semblerait que le desrin vous est guidé ici gente dame. Voulez-vous l'essayer?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Prenant le fourreau dans ses mains, elle sortit la lame de sa protection. C'était une lame bleue. Le bout tranchant était recourbé comme celui d'un katana. Des symboles celtiques étaient gravés dessus serpentant sur le bleu océan qui la colorait pour former des motifs. Près de la garde, une forme elliptique fut verdâtre. Tout atours de la lame, le métal noir luisait. Une si belle lame... en la maniant, elle put ressentir une sensation étrange. Les ondulations de l'air cohabitait avec ses mouvements, la lame fendant le vide avec rapidité. Oui. Ce sera sa lame.

-Je vais te donner un nom. Je t'appellerai Oidhche Ciarán.

C'était du gaélique. En français, cela voulait dire "Nuit Sombre". Lianna entendu un bruit de pas lourd et vit Loz vêtu d'une armure noire. La cotte faite de plaques en métal faisant des coupes longitudinal. Ce fut la même chose pour les grèves qui remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, ainsi les avants-bras. Deux énorme écailles recouvraient le deux épaules. Et sa tête était protégée d'un heaume. Un vrai cuirassé!

-Un peu plus et je ne t'aurais pas reconnu, déclara t-elle avec sourire

-Sans ma voix tu me reconnaîtrais pas, surgit la voix de Yazoo.

Une silhouette noire vêtue débarqua. Son épaule gauche était recouverte d'une fourrure blanche alors que celle de droite avait une épaulière en métal reliée à une ceinture qui traversait la moitié de son torse, recouvert de cuir noir. Une capuche cachait son visage. Autour de sa taille, la principale ceinture possédait une grosse boucle en argent, suivit deux ou trois petite ceintures avec des fourreaux portants de petites dagues. Un grand foulard rouge entourait sa taille, en dessous des ceintures. Deux avants-bras en cuir brun et aux extrémités entourés de fourrure, couronnait la splendeur de son équipement. Chaussé de bottes solide, Yazoo était méconnaissable. Si séduisant...

-Wouah... Yazoo c'est clair tu es vraiment... enfin je t'aurais pas reconnu, déclara t-elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers le marchand, je prends cette lame.

Le montant fut de 6000 Gils. Avec tout les monstres des glaces rencontrés durant leur périple, c'était nettement suffisant. Il était de trouver un hôtel et attendre Sephiroth. Le trio parcourait les rues enneigées. Retrouver cette ville sous la neige, faisait une bien étrange vue. Mais très agréable... les toits blanchis, le ciel grisé où quelques flocons tombaient par milliers...c'était magnifique. Avec ces gens souriants et bien accueillant, c'était un très beau village. De la musique parvint aux oreilles de nos trois amis. Chanté en gaélique, le rythme vous donnait envie d'accompagner la chanteuse et de chanter en cœur avec elle. Les tambours battait la cadence. En voici ce que nous pourrons entendre, et je me permettrait de vous en conter l'histoire que dévoile ce chant.

(Music: Dulaman Celtic Woman)

Dúlamán Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán Dúlamán Gaelach

A 'níon mhín ó

Sin anall na fir shúirí

A mháithairin mhín ó

Cuir na roithléan go dtí mé

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Tá ceann buí óir ar

An dúlamán gaelach

Tá dhá chluais mhaol ar

An dúlamán maorach

Bróga breaca dubha

Ar an dúlamán gaelach

Tá bearéad agus triús ar

An dúlamán maorach

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Góide a thug na tíre thú

Arsa an dúlamán gaelach

Ag súirí le do níon

Arsa an dúlamán maorach

Rachaimid chun Niúir leis

An dúlamán gaelach

Ceannóimid bróga daora

Ar an dúlamán maorach

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Ó chuir mé scéala chuici

Go gceannóinn cíor dí'

Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam

Go raibh a ceann cíortha

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon

Arsa an dúlamán gaelach

Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í

Arsa an dúlamán maorach

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí

Dúlamán na binne buí

Dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige

B'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

C'est l'histoire d'une algue qui est la Dúlamán. Tout au file de la chanson, on parle de cette algue et de la mer. Ainsi que du mouvements des vagues sur cette algue. Une mère et une fille racontant leur désir d'aller sur les Terres Celtiques en dérivant au file des vagues comme cette algues. Ainsi sentir la mer les propulser sur les Terres Celtes. Dans une poésie de mots gaélique impossible à répéter à cause de sa prononciation. A la fin du chant, une explosion d'applaudissements se fit entendre en félicitant la chanteuse. Puis, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à une auberge. En y entrant, les jeunes attendirent le retour de leur Chef. Comme la jeune femme n'avait rien à faire, Elle voulut aller dans une bibliothèque, afin d'en apprendre plus sur la ville de Kalm. Elle demanda à Yazoo de l'accompagner, sous l'étonnement de celui-ci. Loz alla dans l'auberge les attendre, voulant profiter des chants qui s'étendaient harmonieusement dans l'air. Le duo partit et firent par l'occasion, un petit tour dans le village.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans la bibliothèque? demanda aussitôt Yazoo

-Juste vouloir en apprendre plus sur ce village. Comme c'est la première fois que je viens ici c'est une occasion. Et en plus... on a pas le temps de faire une visite guidée, expliqua t-elle.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé après. La bibliothèque était maintenant plus très loin. En y entrant, un silence de mort régnait, dans une atmosphère de tranquillité et de sérénité. Farfouillant les étagère, la jeune femme remarqua un livre de couleur prairie et commença à lire le titre: "Histoires et Légendes Kalmine". Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait.

_"Notre Histoire commença quand nos ancêtres venus de la Terre des Neiges Eternelles on reçut le cadeau de Arzâd Khrüm; l'autorisation de neiger la mer et ainsi pouvoir la traverser avec leurs jambes. Quand ils arrivèrent sur cette Terre Brune, ils façonnèrent et créèrent un village qui fut baptisé Kälmıňřå ce qui signifie: "Terre de Paix" dans notre langue ancestrale. Notre Chef était Thrörúr. Un puissant roi des Terres du Nord. Au file des années, nous eûmes l'habilité à travailler la pierre et notre richesse venait du Mýthrïlläne. Aussi légère qu'une plume et aussi dur que les écailles d'un Cracheur des Terres Incandescentes. Notre richesse était alors devenue légendaire. L'art des Khâzadörs comme nous nous appelons avant, fut reconnu et l'est encore aujourd'hui. Nos commerces furent les plus populaires dans notre temps. Nous avons connu une Âge d'Or durant plus de cinq cents décennies. La lignée de notre Roi assurée par le fils et le petit fils depuis la mort de Thrörúr. Au file des siècles, nous adaptâmes notre propre langue en utilisant les bases de nôtres langue ancestrale. Nous transformèrent notre prononciation qui avant était dur comme de la pierre à un fluide coulant comme de l'eau le long des ruisseaux. Nous baptisâmes cette langue le Gaelach qui fut traduit par le Gaélique. Notre village changea de nom. Nous le renommâmes Kalm. Lorsque le dernier de notre Roi rejoignit la Source Eternelle, notre village continua de vivre et de s'activer en respectant notre serment juré devant notre Roi; "Nous vivrons pour notre Seigneur qui autrefois nous conduisîmes sur ces terres de richesses et lui serons toujours fidèle" "_

Elle finit de lire la première page avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cette histoire mélangeait légendes et histoires du village. Nous pouvons comprendre maintenant la coutume celtique du pays et d'où vient leur art de tailler dans le mythrill.

Ce fut à la tombée de la nuit, que Sephiroth revint. Son apparence devenu méconnaissable par les monticules de terres et de sang qui le recouvrait. En le voyant arriver dans un tel état, les Incarnés écarquillèrent les yeux et durent se rendre à l'évidence: Les bahamuth et les Behemoth devaient être enragés. On attendit son retour de douche pour enfin prendre le dîner, dans une atmosphère de paix et de sérénité, liée aux chants des Incarnés qui illuminait la table, rien qu'en les voyant, choppes de bières levées, dansant sur la table sous le regard amusé de Lianna, pour qui c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Yazoo et Loz s'amuser comme de fêtards, et l'amusement caché de Sephiroth qui à la fin de la chanson prit sa choppe et la but entièrement. Une bonne compagnie que formait les argentés souvent. Encore faut-il les supporter quand l'un d'eux joue à "comment se comporter en présence d'une femme".

Ils restèrent deux jours au village, avant de prendre des Chocobos pour quitter la contrée et partir pour l'autre côté. A dos de ces oiseaux coureurs, la communauté parcourra plus vite les plaines enneigées. Et ce sera également une nouvelle expérience pour la brune qui en chevauchera un pour la première fois! Un chocobo noir par personne. Ce chocobo était doué pour courir dans les plaines, les montagnes, les rocheuses et les eaux claires. Son plumage charbon, faisait de lui un oiseau de valeur. Comprenez vous maintenant, pourquoi Sephiroth devait chasser des monstres? Pour pouvoir acheter des moyens de transports. Celui-ci montra à la jeune femme, comment seller, brider, monter et conduire l'oiseau. Ceci fait, ils partirent, parcourant les plaines désertes et blanchâtre de la région de Kalm. Leur voyage dura cinq jours, pour atteindre de nouveau la ville de Junon, qu'ils avaient quitté il y a plus d'un mois. Durant ce temps, Sephiroth ignorait ce qu'était devenu les recherches. Mais connaissant la Shinra, le président n'arrêtera jamais de les traquer. Quand est-il d'AVALANCHE? Des rumeurs courraient comme une alliance avait été brisé par la faute d'un homme vêtu de rouge et que Rufus Shinra n'hésitera pas a utiliser des moyens de force. Lianna songeait à Vincent à ce moment là. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu donner raison à Vincent de briser une alliance malgré que celle ci -sous les propos de la jeune femme- soient écœurante à ses yeux. Forte heureusement, sous leurs nouveaux équipements, les Incarnés étaient non reconnaissable, ainsi que Lianna. Seul Sephiroth prenait des risques. Mais voilà quelque chose qui ne nous étonne guère n'est ce pas?

Arrivés à Junon, ils prirent un petit navire marchand, en graissant le capitaine avec une somme d'argent assez importante. Les voilà partit pour deux jours de voyage. Durant ces deux jours, Sephiroth raconta la suite du voyage. Arrivés à Costa Del Sol, ils prendront le chemin le plus long, pour Nibelheim. Il y avait à Nibelheim le Manoir des Shinra. Arrivés au Manoir, ce sera leurs arrêt pour quelques temps. La jeune se questionna sur le pourquoi et en eu vite la réponse. Jenova devait recouvrir toute sa puissance. Pour que la Réunion se fasse pour elle, il fallait attendre le jour où elle avait atterrit sur Gaia. Cela avait eu lieu, il y a deux mille ans lors du nouvel an des Celtra. Ce jour là, la Rivière de la Vie avait beaucoup agit non seulement parce que c'était le jour où le flux de la Vie était le plus coulant, et que la Rivière de la Vie Négative sortira attirée par les sombres ondes de Jenova. Donc, si elle revenait ce jour là, elle sera deux fois plus puissante que la dernière fois où elle était arrivée sur la planète. La Rivière de la Vie pouvait donc avoir des cycles de marées? Comme la mer? Ce monde était passionnant. Vraiment passionnant.

Yazoo rechargeait Velvet Nightmare et affûtait ses dagues quand il vit Loz s'approcher. Son frère fit un sourire malgré la capuche qui le cachait.

-Que me val cette visite? demanda t-il

-Juste te dire que tu es mieux dedans que dans ta tunique en cuir? ironisa Loz

-Hum. En un mot, je voulais juste changer. Et puis... je me sens plus dans cet élément. Tu sais, depuis que je suis amical avec Lianna, je me sens franchement mieux. En fait, elle n'est pas si abominable que ça. Pour un humain je veux dire, expliqua t-il en ôtant sa capuche.

-Tu vois? C'est pas si compliquer de parler!

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo envoya son poing se cogner contre l'armure de son frère. Celui-ci rigolait amusé par la soudaine prise de rougeur sur les joues de son aîné. Il n'avait pas autre chose d'intelligent à balourder que ça ou quoi? Qu'il détestait Loz pour ses coups de moquerie. C'était un espèce d'enfoiré... souriant à moitié, il rangea ses armes dans leurs fourreaux et s'éloigna.

-Tu sais quoi, commença Yazoo, j'avais l'intention de dormir mais c'est râté maintenant.

-Oh... désolé Yaz', murmura Loz

Puis, l'aîné partit. Dérouté, le cadet sortit à son tour et entendit geindre la jeune femme ordonnant d'arrêter quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Sans doute Sephiroth qui s'amusait encore. De toute façon, c'était comme elle avait dit. Lianna était la proie de Sephiroth qui, avant de tuer sa victime, s'amusait avec. La pauvre... comment faisait-elle pour ne pas craquer?

Elle était accoudé à une fenêtre, regardant le paysage. Sephiroth la fixait depuis longtemps. Son corps construit était si captivant... ainsi que cette chevelure charbon qui cachait sa joue gauche... ma brune était assise, dos contre un mur, sa joue droite appuyée face à la vitre. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son ventre. Elle avait l'air songeuse... puis, il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui l'ignorait royalement. S'asseyant en fixant l'horizon, Sephiroth comprit la captivation de Lianna. La mer. Avec la lune au dessus qui rejetait ses rayons sur les petites vagues que formait cette étendue d'eau. Les étoiles brillaient ce soir là. Il était vrai que ce paysage donnait l'envie de rêver.

-A quoi songes-tu? demanda t-il

-... The Price of Freedom, murmura t-elle sans décoller son regard de la vitre.

-Regarde moi s'il te plaît quand je te parle... soupira t-il exaspéré.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle dût tourner vivement sa tête vers lui. Oups... ses bonnes manières... se mordant la lèvre, la jeune femme souffla un "excusez moi". Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de l'argenté sans insistance et commença encore une fois à se sentir mal à l'aise qu'il la dévisage ainsi. Cette intensité dans le regard...

-Vous me rendez mal à l'aise s'il vous plaît arrêtez, réussit-elle à articuler.

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth se leva. Et sans même demander la permission à la brune, l'argenté la porta, une main contre son dos et l'autre dans le plie des jambes. Indignée, Lianna commença à gigoter et à feuler contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?! Ôtez vos mains de moi! Fripon!

-Je vais me gêner pour toi tiens... arrêtes de bouger comme un poisson hors de l'eau c'est disgracieux, expliqua t-il lassé

-Canaille! Avare! Gredin! Pendard! geint-elle

-Aller détend toi. Je veux juste me promener en votre heureuse compagnie gente dame. M'accordez vous cette honneur?

-Il y a bien de mots enjôleur dans vos propos je l'admets. Mais n'y a t-il autre moyen que de me porter dans vos bras si galants?

-Dois-je m'en priver et vous faire un monologue expriment mes plus profondes pensées ou bien n'ai-je d'autre choix que d'obéir et me laisser aller à quelques nymphes de votre rang?

Un petit silence s'abattit où la jeune femme afficha un sourire de coin, et elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Avant, elle le voyait comme une répugnance et quelque chose qui atteignait sa personnalité et son corps. A présent, elle voyait ce contact agréable... et reposant... ses joues prirent une teinte rouge. Sephiroth l'emmenait. Mais où? Ce fut après de longues minutes plus tard, que l'argenté la posa sur le pont de la passerelle, à l'extérieur du navire. Il faisait frais. Mais la température fut nettement mieux que de l'autre côté du continent. On se croirait au printemps...

-Il fait bon vivre je trouve, murmura t-elle

(music: Skyrim soundtrack night theme 2)

-A Costa Del Sol, c'est l'été. Là bas, nous nous trouvons sur méridienne qui est se nomme Helioran. Il fait toujours chaud. Lors des tempêtes, la côte est infranchissable par la voie maritime, expliqua l'ex SOLDAT.

-On parle une langue à Costa Del Sol?

-Oui. Et ils ont une spécialité qui est la Paella. On parle le Costalo.

-Vous savez le parler?

-_Tengo una pronunciación muy bien. ¿Y tù?_

_-Hablo un pocó Costallo. A mi me gusta una otro langua._

_-Qué es?_

_-I prefer this language._

_-Oh, the nibel? Yes. It's a good language. I was born in Nibelheim. _

_-Really. If it's your contry, why did you burned this village?_

_-Because of my memories. And, I was... angry..._

La conversation s'arrêta là. Lianna connaissait la vrai raison. Sephiroth avait été berné par un extra terrestre. C'était de sa faute... et la brune fera tout pour tenir sa promesse. Elle allait y arriver... oui. Juste avoir la confiance en soit. Comme la dit la prophétie. Elle se réalisera.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula tranquillement. Comme chaque soir, aux côtés des argentés. Le lendemain, ils furent arrivés à Costa Del Sol. Presque la moitie de leur voyage venait de s'achever. Sephiroth donna quartier libre à sa compagnie qui en profita. Enfin surtout Yazoo, qui emmena Lianna dans une boutique. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le jeune homme voulait absolument qu'elle l'accompagne.

(music: Gainsbourgh Serge Vie Héroïque "BB. Initials")

Toute la journée à traîner dans les boutiques pour arriver... dans une boutique de cuir. Yazoo farfouilla toute les étagères et trouva un haut travaillé dans les ceintures, un bas noir qui collait contre la peau mais tout aussi séduisant. Il choisit ensuite des bottes noir à haut talon d'environ sept centimètres. Quittant la boutique, il prit le restant de la journée pour trouver... du maquillage. Mais qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire? La journée se termina, dans un petit bar où les Incarnés devaient retrouver Sephiroth. Lianna eu droit à un relooking by Yazoo. Maintenant vêtue de cuir, plus qu'à mettre le maquillage. Le jeune homme le fit avec précision. Ca y est. Elle était prête.

Elle venait de franchir le seuil de la porte du bar. Dans sa nouvelle tenue, ses paupières poudrées de noir, ainsi que ses lèvres. La jeune femme semblait différente. La fierté et l'instinct sauvage était son aura. Un pied franchit l'encadrement, et tout le corps fin de la nouvelle arrivante défila. Près du self, l'ex général buvait son verre. Des coups de talons qui faisait "clac, clac" attira son attention. Puis, il la vit. Avec Oihdche Ciarán accroché derrière son dos. Avec une telle vue, le liquide dans sa bouche sorti et heureusement dans le verre. Se levant, il l'a vit partir voir les Incarnés au fond du bar. Il alla à sa rencontre. Ce mouvement... si assuré... taille fine mais musclée... Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Comme il l'aimerai lui enfiler ses bottes lui même... un désir de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre lui le titilla de nouveau. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement, l'argenté arriva vers la brune en lui prit la main. Surprise de ce touché soudain, elle le fixa. C'était un sourire. Ni moqueur, ni agressif... c'était... un étrange sourire.

-Merci Yazoo pour cette rose noire... j'aime ces plantes infranchissables à cause de leurs épines, murmura t-il

Serait ce quelques fantasmes de son esprit? Ou bien plongeait il à nouveau dans ses beaux yeux bleus? Il sentait bien. Très bien mais... elle le rendait maladif. C'était agréable comme maladie. Intriguée par les propos de Sephiroth, Lianna cligna des yeux et senti une main se poser sur sa joue. Minerva il foutait quoi là? Hey... c'était pas du rouge sur ses joues? Il rougissait, se mordait la lèvre, la langue... mais il est le SOLDAT le plus impassible et maintenant il se retrouve dans un bled pareil avec les joues rouge pivoine! C'était la honte...

-L... emh..

Mince il n'arrivait même plus à parler! Il remerciera les Incarnés pour ne pas se moquer Mais c'est quoi ça? Sephiroth pouvait bredouiller? Faisant de grands yeux, elle le sentait crispé.

-Qu'est ce que vous baratiné depuis tout à l'heure?

Ça y est il va craquer... mais non! Pas maintenant! Ah! Tant pis pour sa dignité.

-Je trouve que tu es la fille la plus jolie que je connaisse!

Voilà c'est avoué! Elle passa de toute les couleurs, jusqu'à rougir comme pas deux et de tomber en pâmoison.

Bouche bée, Sephiroth se retint un cri. Il l'a carrément assommé... il est pas doué! Yazoo resta coi alors que Loz était complètement atterré.

-Merde Seph comment t'as fait?! s'exclama Yazoo

Sephiroth se jura de ne plus recommencer la même erreur s'il voulait parler avec elle en tête à tête. Après ce petit incident, ils restèrent deux jours dans la ville en refaisant leur approvisionnement et ils partirent une fois de plus.

De nombreux dangers attendent nos amis qui vont devoir survivre aux poursuites de la Shinra. Tant que le mal existera, le monde ne sera que troublé. Leur voyage ne s'arrête pas là. Que va t-il se passer ensuite? Vous ne le serez que plus tard.


	8. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde! ^^ je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre mais cette fois un peu différent :)

Un grand merci à out ceux qui suivent cette fic! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur!

Merci à Luna qui attendait avec impatience ce chapitre, à Louve et à ma pote qui a permit la naissance de cette fic! Merci Beaucoup!

Bonne lecture! ;)

Chapitre VI

AVALANCHE

Des gémissements de douleur résonnèrent dans la chambre de Cloud, alors que Tifa massait son dos et ses jambes. Minerva... quand AVALANCHE avait vu cette "chose" tomber des cieux, Cid avait atterrit en catastrophe pour voir ce qui était tombé. Mais trop tard. Cette "chose" avait disparut et en plus de cela, Cloud gémissait de douleur en se tenant son dos. Il a fallut le transporter au bar et ensuite lui demander ce qui c'est passé. Yuffie stressait, Barret était nerveux ainsi que Cid qui jurait toute les deux minutes de plus en plus fort. Les enfants essayait de les calmer mais... que pouvait faire deux jeunes enfants comme eux, face à des guerriers? Denzel s'inquiétait pour Cloud. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé sur le building.

-Franchement... qu'est ce qui aurait pu arriver? fit Barret

-Je me demande surtout ce qu'était ce putain de chose qui tombait tu vois? répliqua Cid

-Je veux savoir! Vinnie! Je veux savoir! s'écria Yuffie

-Pour le moment on attend. Nous devons déjà prendre des nouvelles de Cloud et il nous expliquera, fit Vincent lassé d'entendre la jeune fille braîller pour rien.

(music: The Two Tours soundtrack 18 Samwise the brave)

Un nouveau crie de douleur. Cloud avait mal aux articulations du bas. Il avait failli se faire briser le dos ou quoi? Les heures passèrent dans le stress et l'angoisse. Minerva... que c'était-il passé? Cid était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Puis, enfin, Tifa autorisa les membres d'AVALANCHE à entrer. Mais un par un. Les connaissant, ils allaient lui bombarder de questions. Pauvre Cloud... il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus... Vincent fut le premier. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit Cloud tremblant comme une feuille.

-Aie... j'ai mal... elle va regretter..., murmura t-il

-Cloud? Que s'est-il passé? demanda t-il de sa voix froide.

Il lui raconta, qu'une jeune femme était tombée sur Sephiroth alors qu'il était revenu. Lui et le blondin, s'étaient battu. Le mercenaire a fait l'erreur de se poser sur le sol. Parce que la brune s'est littéralement occupée de son cas en lui faisant la _Boston Crab. _Elle a commencé à feuler, à tirer sur ses jambes avec brutalité. Minerva... qu'il avait eu mal... le calvaire avait continué avec la _Single Leg Boston Crab. _Sephiroth l'avait regardé avec surprise mais aussi avec satisfaction. La jeune femme avait utilisé sa jambe droite comme cible pour la deuxième étape de la prise de catch... impuissant devant son ennemi... réduit au tapis par une femme inconnue... qui était-elle? Puis, Sephiroth avait arrêté la jeune femme. Et ils étaient partit.

En écoutant son ami, Vincent fit le lien avec la "chose" des cieux. C'était sans doute cette jeune femme. Avec qui était-elle? Etait-ce une ennemie de plus ou bien...? Probablement. Avoir aidé un ennemi est à première vue une preuve de son choix dans son camps. Mais... n'y a t-il pas une arrière pensée? Ce n'est pas une réponse à négliger. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on tombe de cieux. Sauf si c'était pour la destruction. Etait-ce pour la destruction, ou bien un autre devoir pose sur les épaules de cette brune? Avait-elle dit quelque chose?

Les propos de Cloud furent positifs. Elle avait hurler que la prochaine fois, le blondin et l'argenté devront parler devant une tasse de thé. Chaos commença à éclater de rire et Vincent dût se contenir pour éviter de laisser les émotions du démon l'envahir. Maudissant le démon, il regarda Cloud comme si la colère l'envahissait. Qu'est ce que c'est chiant de ne pas être seul dans son corps... mais au moins, c'était révélateur. Cette femme voulait la paix. Et il est clair que tous veulent la paix. Mais au point de vouloir... suivre Sephiroth? Qu'est ce qui fait que la paix régnera? C'était une énigme... une grosse énigme... et un Vincent Valentine qui ne sait résoudre une énigme, c'est que le problème est bel et bien là. Il n'avait aucune piste. Aucun indice... première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse aussi grande...

-Tu n'as rien d'autre comme piste? demanda t-il

-Non... pour la première fois c'est un phénomène qui m'est inconnu! Mais je peux déduire que c'est une autre Jenova. Ca j'en suis sûr! Et Aie... aie aie.. aaaaahhh... TIFA!

Le voilà en train de pleurnicher comme un gamin qui s'est fait mal... bien. Puisque plus rien ne pouvait être dévoilé, l'ex Turk s'en alla avec rapidité, lassé du rire de Chaos qui fut presque incontrôlable... oubliant son imbécile de démon, il alla voir le reste de l'équipe pour leur dire les nouvelles. Expliquant ce qui c'était passé, Cid et Barret durent retenir un rire puissant rien qu'en pensant à l'inconnue donner une leçon à un ancien SOLDAT. Tifa les ramena à la raison en les menaçant de faire la vaisselle pendant trois semaines. Ce qu'ils refusèrent apeurés. La situation devenait étrange. Yuffie sautilla de partout et demandait à voir l'inconnue pour l'enguirlander et lui faire comprendre la situation alarmante! Cid et Barret se fichèrent de sa tête, ce qui exaspéra Vincent et Tifa, ainsi que Red XIII qui bâillait aux corneilles.

La fin de journée fut un débat sur oui ou non, l'inconnue sera tuée comme les autres. Vincent supposa que Sephiroth ne la gardera pas longtemps. Le connaissant, dès que la brune aura accomplie quelque chose pour lui, il la tuera sans remords. Cloud fut d'accord avec lui. Red XIII n'était pas de cette avis.

"Je pense plus que Sephiroth voudra déjà la connaître avant de décider de son sort. C'est mon opinion bien entendu. Mais malgré la présence de la Calamité des Cieux dans son esprit, Sephiroth garde une fine humanité que Jenova n'aura pas sut détruire. Et puis comme nous a dit Vincent, elle aurait mis au tapis Cloud. Ce qui a put lui faire réfléchir sur doit-il la garder ou pas. Par conséquent, elle est sans doute en vie. Pour le moment.

-Donc dans les deux cas, Sephiroth peut décidé de sa mort, conclu Vincent, nous devrions partir à leur recherche.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être à leur trousse. La Shinra doit aussi être sur le coup, fit remarquer Tifa

La discussion continua autour de Rufus. Il était bien possible que la Compagnie et les Turks soient en train de chercher quelconque trace des argentés. Que va t-il se passer ensuite? Doivent-ils se rendre à Healing et avoir des informations? Sans doute que oui. Mais parler de l'inconnue? C'était un sujet qui allait sans doute compromettre les plans d'AVALANCHE. Refraterniser avec leur ennemi... non. Ils vont devoir agir sans la Shinra. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Personne ne dira rien sur cette inconnue. Ce sera le secret d'AVALANCHE. Mais serait-ce aussi facile qu'ils le prétendent? Parce qu'une ombre les épiais d'une fenêtre. Un sourire de coin s'étira pour ensuite quitter son poste d'observation et rejoindre ses collègues Turks. Voilà une information qui sera intéressante pour Rufus Shinra! Le pire c'était que ces imbéciles ignoraient qu'ils étaient espionnés. Quelle aubaine...

(music: Crisis Core: Eyes the color of the sky)

La nuit passa tranquillement. Durant ce moment de paix et de silence, le monde dormait dans la maisonnée. Tout semblait si calme dans après cette journée agitée... c'était si reposant en fait. Demain, les choses sérieuses commenceront. Cloud devra aller voir Rufus Shinra et lui parler de ce problème. Et si tout se passe bien, la Shinra et AVALANCHE feront une nouvelle alliance pour vaincre la menace. Il pensait à cette rencontre avec le Président. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, ce fut cette fille. Qui était-elle? D'où venait-elle? Pourquoi était-elle tombée des cieux? Serait-ce la nouvelle menace?

"_La menace n'est pas cette jeune femme Cloud. Elle est là pour une bonne raison. Repenses aux paroles prononcées par Rufus... souviens toi Cloud, souviens toi!" _résonna la voix d'Aerith dans sa tête.

Surpris, il se réveilla mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre! Cloud était à...Healing? Mais que faisait-il à Healing? Regardant les alentours, il se vit lui même en train de parler à Rufus. Mais?! C'était impossible! Comment pouvait-il... attendez... Rufus était en train d'aborder le sujet de Kadaj... Kadaj et son gang... mais... trouvez vous normal que le Président qui était à la tête d'une usine d'expériences connaissent ce groupe alors qu'il ne l'avait... jamais... vu? D'où les connaissait-il? Et si en fait... la vision devint brume, pour laisser place à la dimension blanche de Aerith. Ainsi que la jeune femme apparut devant lui. Elle paraissait triste... comme si le monde pesait sur ses frêles épaules...

-Aerith? Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta t-il

-N'oublie pas que ce sont tes frères Cloud. Cette petite est loin d'être une menace... le sang de cette planète coule dans ses veines! Tu dois l'aider... aides la Cloud. Même si elle s'en croit capable, elle n'y arrivera pas seule, fit-elle

-Je voudrais surtout comprendre pourquoi Rufus Shinra les connaît!

-Rufus Shinra était encore un garçon quand son père l'a autorisé à entrer dans un laboratoire... si tu savais ce que j'avais vue... l'un d'eux, était destiné à être un cadeau pour Rufus! Un des trois frères a été promis comme cadeau...

Un cadeau? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? Cela voudrait-il dire que... Kadaj et les siens sont des... expériences...? Cela provoqua un grand flot de peine dans le cœur du blondin. Encore... des victimes de la science... Par les propos de la brune, une de ces expériences, était destinée en tant que cadeau pour Rufus Shinra... quel inhumanité. C'était de l'esclavage... on peut comprendre la haine des Incarnés maintenant! Que devait-il faire pour les aider? Que devait-il faire? La dernière Cetra répondit qu'il fallait aider la brune. Si c'était la chose à faire, alors il le fera. Avec AVALANCHE. Et aussi, avoir une discussion avec Rufus Shinra.

Ce fut à son réveil, que Cloud prit son PHS et pria toutes les déesses du monde pour que Vincent Valentine prenne la peine de décrocher pour UNE fois son portable! Aaahhh! Miracle il daigne ENFIN à répondre!

-_Ca intérêt à être important Cloud Strife_, grogna froidement le concerné

-Oui. C'est très très important! Je viens de découvrir un des noirs secrets de Rufus ne me demande pas comment!

_-J'ai le droit d'avoir peur?_

-Attend d'écouter!

Puis, le blondin entama un récit que Vincent écouta avec attention et gravité. Ce que disais Cloud était une accusation grave. Si vraiment Rufus Shinra était impliqué dans l'affaire, c'est que leur apparition est liée... mais... comment en être sûr? Une visite chez ma Shinra ne sera pas une chose à oublier. Après les explications de Cloud, l'ancien Turk devint silencieux. L'ex SOLDAT respecta ce silence. Puis, il prit parole.

-_Cloud... il nous faut parler à Rufus. Si tout cela est vrai, ça risque de changer toute la donne. Rejoins moi tout à l'heure à Healing dans les 10h30_

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

Et le téléphone raccrocha. Le temps de vêtir, d'aller en parler à Tifa et de dire au revoir aux enfants. En y pesant, il eu de la peine pour Denzel qui n'était pas guérit des géostigmates... cette jeune femme l'aidera t-il? Minerva... faites que oui... allant voir la barmaid qui s'afférait avec ses premiers clients. Cloud partagea quelques mots avec la brune, puis partit avoir des explications de la part de Rufus. Tifa parlera de la course du blondin. Il lui faisait confiance.

Enfourchant Fenrir, l'ex SOLDAT roula à vive allure en regardant le paysage défilé au fil de son avancée pour traverser la forêt qui l'amènera à Healing Lodge, en traversant une route brune entourée de verdure, ainsi que du bruit assourdissant de quelques cascades qui s'écrasait sur des rochers, créant un paysage sauvage. Des rochers se dressaient en masse pour former des chaînes de Rocheuses de couleur calcaire fourrée de buissons et de verdures epparces. Enfin, le bâtiment du Président fut en vu. Avec Vincent qui attendait le blondin. Arrêtant sa moto, les deux comparses entrèrent à la charge dans le logement et telle ne fut pas la surprise des Turks et du Président lui-même. Vincent les fixait froid ainsi que Cloud.

(music: X 1999 destiny)

-On a des questions à vous poser Rufus, déclara t-il

-Je te déconseille de me cacher des choses cette fois-ci Rufus, menaça le blondin

Sous les ordres du jeune Shinra, Reno, Rude et Elena partirent, laissant Tseng et lui-même face aux deux membres de l'équipe.

-Je vous écoute, fit le Président

-D'où tu connais les Incarnés? demanda Cloud

-Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de savoir? Moi aussi j'ai une question. Qui est cette jeune femme qui a sauvé Sephiroth?

-Tu nous as donc espionné..., conclut Vincent froidement

-Je devais le faire... maintenant pour répondre à votre question, oui je l'admets. Je les connais. L'un d'eux allait devenir un cadeau que mon père voulait m'offrir, fit-il souriant

-Et tu en es fier? Tu en es Fier?! Imbécile! Ces gosses ne sont pas des objets! Ce sont des êtres humains! Tu devrais avoir honte de sourire ainsi! Tout le portrait de ton père! explosa Cloud indigné par le manque d'humanité qui régnait dans la pièce

-Ce que tu viens de faire Rufus est impardonnable. Crois-tu que cela leur fasse plaisir d'être réduit à l'état de morceau de viande rien que pour plaire? Tu t'es cru où Rufus? Tu es lamentable Rufus Shinra. Lamentable! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ces expériences détèstent les humains. Parce que ce sont les traitements! Et toi. Toi! Tu n'as rien fait pour agir?! s'emporta Vincent qui ne pouvait contrôler cette haine et cette colère.

Un silence régna d'un coup avant que Cloud ne reprenne parole.

-Ne crois pas qu'on va te suivre Rufus. Nous avons mieux à faire.

-Tu comptes... t'allier avec eux? réalisa Rufus une pointe de reproche dans les yeux

-Mieux vaut aider une jeune femme tomber du ciel et qui tente de sauver notre monde qu'une vermine qui préfère l'esclavage, reprit Vincent haineux

Puis les deux comparses s'en allèrent.

Vincent contactera Yuffie, Cid et Reeve alors que Cloud appellera Barret, Tifa et Red XIII. Leur but était maintenant de venir en aide à une jeune femme qui maintenant décidait du sort de Gaia. Mais Rufus entendra t-il raison? Nul ne le sait. Pourquoi le sort repose t-il toujours sur des personnes innocentes? Si seulement... Jenova n'avait pas existé...

Que Minerva bénisse cette équipe de choc qui avait dû s'unir il y a deux ans et qui va encore une fois s'unir pour aider la gardienne de Gaia, envoyée par Minerva elle-même pour sauver le monde. Oui. C'était un émissaire de la paix. Venu pour sauver le monde.


	9. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui c'est un nouveau chapitre écrit juste après celui de ce matin :) J'espère qu'il plaira

Merci les filles pour vos reviews! Maintenant ce chapitre est un cadeau Bonus pour tout le monde!

bonne lecture!

Chapitre VII

La décision de Rufus

(music: X 1999 Clamp Dragon of Earth)

En regardant Vincent et Cloud partir, Tseng regarda le président avec un pincement aux lèvres. Comment AVALANCHE avait-elle trouvé la vérité? Il était vrai. Il était vrai que Rufus Shinra connaissait les argenté en tant que specimen. Qu'il aimait les voir souffrir... surtout celui aux cheveux longs... l'avoir marqué au fer rouge n'était que pour le distinguer des autres. Car c'était lui son _cadeau. _En voulant lui arracher son humanité, il espérait en faire un objet de désir, son objet. A LUI. Et cette volonté de l'avoir ressurgit. Il fallait que la Shinra les retrouve avant AVALANCHE. Le sujet de cette jeune femme l'intriguait beaucoup. Qui était-elle? D'après Reno, c'était une "chose" tombée des cieux. Serait-elle devenue la nouvelle Jenova? Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Qu'en penses-tu Tseng? demanda Rufus

-Il est dangereux de la laisser en vie, fit le concerné.

-Trouves les. Engages tout ceux que tu pourras. Rappelles les ex-SOLDAT à notre cause. Je veux que tu les ramènes tous ici. Que je puisse m'en occuper comme il se doit.

La Shinra allait agir. Par tout les moyens! Et si la compagnie est bloquée par AVALANCHE, les combats seront sanglants. Le wutaïen alla rejoindre les Turks pour leur expliquer la décision de Rufus Shinra.

Il fallait agir vite. Cloud et Vincent ont sans doute dut répandre la nouvelle.

Deux jours après, la sécurité tripla à Midgar. On déclara dans toutes les régions de l'Est que leur tête était mise à prix. Une rumeur se répandit dans les villagew voisin, parlant d'une menace sans nom qui était aux côtés des argentés. Les recherches s'étendirent dans les plaines et à Junon. A Kalm, on parla d'une tempête de froid, ainsi que de Vincent qui avait brisé une alliance. A Fort Condor, les rumeur se transformèrent en vérité. Midgar se retrouvait en proie à des enquêtes qui menaient à rien. La paix et la tranquillité du Monde venait s'effondrer. On raconte aussi, que la W.R.O dirigé par Reeve Tuesti avait également lancer des recherches.

Plus loin dans l'Ouest, la rumeur se répandit et en même temps que tout ce remu-ménage se fait, les argentés restaient introuvables.

La décision de Rufus Shinra mena bien des choses. Mais va t-il réellement retrouver Sephiroth et les siens?

Minerva sait ce qui arrivera.

Assit dans son bureau, Rufus apprit que les argentés ont été vus dans les forêts alentours de Junon. Bonne nouvelle depuis maintenant une semaine. La traque aux nuisibles, ne fait que commencer


	10. Chapter 8

Coucou à tous! ^^ je reviens avec un chapitre fraîchement corrigé, j'espère ne pas avoir été longue dans l'attente ;)

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre concernant le démoniaque Rufus Shinra xD

Merci à Hikaru Valentine et ses dons de correction, ainsi qu'à une amie qui se reconnaîtra et mes deux sponsors; Luna et Louve :)

Merci les filles!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre VIII

La traque

Les jours et les nuits passèrent sans trouver la trace des fugitifs. La volonté de les retrouver grandissait dans l'esprit de Rufus qui avait envoyé les chiens, les hélicoptères, les voitures tout terrain pour les trouver sur tout le continent Est. Des affiches de récompense furent accrochées partout. Les mots de Rufus furent clairs: "Trouvez les et ramenez les. Pour 1 000 000 de Gils, la tête de leur chef" les Turks cherchaient par la voie des cieux. La semaine passa sans bonnes nouvelles. Jusqu'au moment, par une après-midi, les militaires envoyés sur le terrain, retrouvent les Incarnés et ne les raflent. Ils ont été aperçut dans les forêts aux alentours de Junon. Sans doute allaient-ils à Costa Del Sol. La ville fut fouillée mais les argentés demeuraient absent. Comment? Où étaient-ils?

Reno étaient aux commandes d'un appareil et regardait les alentours à plus de cinq cent mètres de haut. Celui-ci ne trouvait rien!

-Putain... faites chiés les mecs de ne pas vous montrer... rouspéta-t-il

-Reno c'est la troisième fois que tu brailles, remarqua son comparse Rude.

-Mets-toi à ma place et tu diras pareil vieux. Yyyyoo! La nana avec eux... Je ne crois même pas qu'elle soit en vie.

-On retrouve les _Silver Hair mans _et tu pourras te payer un dîner pour la plus jolie des filles, fit Rude lassé avant de reprendre, je ne sais pas on verra sur place. Rufus s'intéresse à elle alors si on ne retrouve pas la jeune on est marron.

-Bouarf... Sephiroth veut faire quoi avec elle? Oh... attend un peu... ce n'est pas des chocobos noirs ça? Rock2 ici Charlie! Rock2 tu m'entends?

-_Cind sur cinq Charlie. Ici Rock2_

-Une caravane de Chocobos noirs se dirige vers Junon vous êtes où?

-_On est à Kalm. Les argentés ont été aperçut là-bas il y a une semaine maintenant. Tu les rafles?_

-Ah! Enfin de l'action!

L'appareil volant suivit le quatuor de Chocobo qui portait chacun une personne. Sans doute leurs suspects! Une bonne nouvelle depuis maintenant un mois! Après les avoirs suivit jusqu'à Junon, Rude ordonna aux soldats sur place d'inspecter les alentours. Un bateau devait partir du port pour aller rejoindre Costa Del Sol.

à Midgar. Assit sur son bureau, Rufus frappa sur le bois avec la paume de sa main en jurant. Ces argentés étaient beaucoup plus rusés qu'il ne le croyait...

-Ne partez pas si vite... on vous retrouvera..., grinça-t-il de ses dents.

Tseng était près de lui, nerveux. La colère de Rufus Shinra pouvait entraîner celui-ci dans des plans tout aussi extravagant que dément. Cela fait maintenant un mois, que le président les cherchait sans avoir de nouvelles positifs. Et la pire nouvelle vient aujourd'hui... Les argentés se sont assez joués d'eux et ce sera pour la dernière fois. Le président ordonna aux chercheurs de partir pour le continent Ouest, de bloquer la route pour le Continent Nord et bloquer la route Nibelheim. Par tous les moyens, la Shinra les retrouvera.

Les mois passèrent, sans rien trouver. Reno et Rude inspectaient méticuleusement la terre par les cieux, et les chiens sur terre, reniflaient quelconque odeur. Les paysages du continent Ouest étaient différents de ceux du continent Est. Les forêts alentours, furent plus abondantes, leurs arbres protégeant bien des prédateurs locaux. L'appareil ne pouvait inspecter les alentours par la voie des cieux. Ce fut donc à l'organisation terrestre de s'y coller. Et croyez-moi, les chiens avaient le flaire. Je me permets aussi de rajouter, que les militaires avaient comme je l'ai dit, bloquer les routes de Nibelheim et celles du Nord. Nos voyageurs devront passer par les contrées sauvages allant vers les montagnes. Ce qui malheureusement, les mettra à découvert et seront des proies faciles pour l'hélicoptère. La traque était un phénomène dangereux quand nous sommes les proies.

Nous ignorons ce que font AVALANCHE et la W.R.O. Etaient-ils sur le coup? Avaient-ils retrouvé les argentés avant eux? Possible. Cloud et Vincent eurent rameuté toute la communauté pour prêter main forte à la petite équipe. Si cela était le cas, que pourrais faire la Shinra contre les forces de la W.R.O et AVALANCHE composée de bons guerriers? Tout ce trottait dans la tête de Rufus. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui arriverait si ses plans échouaient. Ce serait donc une Guerre qui n'en finirait jamais et les émeutes Anti-Shinra se créeront. La peur... La peur d'être la proie d'émeutes le hantait... Mais qui est le fauteur de troubles? C'était bien cette brune. Il en était sûr... Il le savait! C'était bien la nouvelle Jenova tombée des Cieux pour amener le chaos. C'était bien la prêtresse du diable... Il le savait. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas immédiatement lancer des recherches pour expliquer la défaite de Cloud contre Sephiroth?

La rage l'envahissait de tout son être. Qu'il a été idiot... idiot d'avoir attendu... regardant sa main droite, il vit que les géostigmates continuaient. Quand ce cauchemar finira-t-il? Allait-il mourir empoisonné? La peur de mourir... il avait peur de mourir bien qu'il le refusait... aucun moyen de se soigner n'avait été trouvé.

Une douleur intense l'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Les Geostigmates... geignant de douleur, le président s'effondra à genoux se tenant la main. Que cela faisait mal! Appelant Tseng, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Quelque chose d'humide passa sur sa main et l'homme se réveilla en voyant ce qui semblait être Tseng, en train de passer un coton sur les Geostigmates. C'était... si agréable... il questionna le Chef des Turks.

-Cela vient de l'Eglise du Secteur 5 Monsieur. Cette eau a guérit plus de la moitié de la population atteinte. C'est un miracle.

La magie opéra. Les traces noirâtres sur le dos de sa main droite disparurent dans une évaporation verdâtre. Il se sentait mieux... Relativement mieux... Plus de Geostigmates... Minerva... Une bonne chose dans un monde où le mal est toujours là. Cette eau était une bénédiction. Le Turk regarda le président, rassuré des effets que l'eau faisait.

Rufus se redressa et regarda les rapports sur son bureau.

-D'autres rapports sont-ils venus? demanda-t-il

-Non Monsieur. Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles, mais ça ne serait tardé

Un sourire s'étira de ses lèvres. Le temps allait bientôt venir pour la Shinra de montrer sa puissance. Il espérait surtout qu'AVALANCHE ne les rafle pas les premiers. C'était surtout ce qu'espérait le jeune président.

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur la route près des montagnes de Nibelheim. Les chiens reniflaient chaque monticule de terre. Mais la pluie les ralentissait et ce n'était pas une mince affaire! Parce que la pluie dissimulait toutes les odeurs. Cela devenait difficile... et autre chose encore. Les dernières traces se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Ancienne. Mais ce n'était pas la route pour Nibelheim! Les auraient-ils perdus? Si c'était le cas, ce serait un immense échec. Non... Il ne devait y avoir aucun échec! Le tonnerre grondait ainsi que les flashes dans les cieux. Minerva n'était pas avec eux aujourd'hui. Décidément, la Déesse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête! D'un coup, un des deux chiens hurla et courut dans la direction de la Forêt Ancienne. Les soldats le suivirent pour le rattraper et le retenir en laisse. La forêt était à plus d'une vingtaine de lieu et seules les voitures tout terrain et les hélicoptères pourraient devancer les recherches à pied. Un des soldats, activa son talkie-walkie pour donner les nouvelles aux Turks.

Quatre mois de recherches et enfin leur but est bientôt atteint... il était temps que cela finisse.

Rude fut à l'appareil.

-Ane! Ici Rock1, vous me recevez?

_-Rock1 ici Ane 5/5!_

-Ils sont partis pour la Forêt Ancienne! Plus qu'à les trouver maintenant!

-_Enfin de la vraie action! On va les trouver ce sera du gâteau!_

Les argentés étaient dans la Forêt Ancienne. Rufus allait en être satisfait. Les Turks feront une patrouille de reconnaissance pour les trouver. Les soldats feront une battue de la forêt dans tous les recoins. Ils allaient les trouver. Il était temps. AVALANCHE arrivera trop tard. La Shinra allait gagner. Oui elle allait gagner.

Tseng donna un télégramme de la part d'Elena pour un compte rendu des recherches. C'était très positif.

-Les fugitifs sont dans la Forêt Ancienne. Reno et Rude sont sur le coup. Ce ne sera plus pour très longtemps maintenant. Tous les soldats se donnent rendez-vous à l'orée de la Forêt Monsieur.

Esquissant un sourire mauvais, le président se décolla de son fauteuil et regarda le chef des Turks d'un regard entendu. Celui-ci parti préparer les effets de Rufus.

Sa mission allait bientôt être accomplie. Il était temps d'aller leur rendre visite.


	11. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous! ^^ je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère plaira :)

Un grand merci et bisous à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et j'espère que j'en attirerait d'autre à lire cette aventure ;)

Luna, Louve, Hikaru et maintenant Chl007, je vous remercie du fond du coeur :)

MonaYsa, pour les fautes le problème est réglé ;) j'espère que tu aimes et que tu voudras continuer à suivre cette fic ^^ j'attends ton prochain chapitre avec impatience et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier Elina qui a giflé notre Sephiroth! Continue et bon courage!

Maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture! ;)

Chapitre IX

La rencontre de Vincent

(music: Serei no Moribito: Omoi Haruka)

Après être revenu au Septième Ciel, le blondin et l'ex Turk racontèrent leur rencontre avec Rufus et parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Tous en furent abassourdit. Cela les secoua tous. C'était une grand silence angoissant. Vous savez, un de ces silences qui vous tiraille quand vous apprenez une nouvelle retournante. Et bien il y avait ce silence dans l'organisation d'AVALANCHE. Parce que tout le monde se rendait compte que le malheur s'était abattu sur des enfants qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un laboratoire et pourtant... Ces enfants existaient bien. Torturés, entraînés pour en faire de parfaits combattants, réduits à une vie de rats de laboratoire... Minerva... Pourquoi les scientifiques existaient-ils? Encore des victimes... Toujours des victimes... et qui plus est, liés à la Shinra. Surtout, au sujet d'un des Incarnés. Tifa était sous le choc. Le président Shinra voulait-il vraiment offrir un humain à son fils...? Pourquoi tant d'inhumanité? C'était le mot... des humains voulant contrôler d'autres humains... ça ressemblait bien à la famille Shinra...

Le silence planait dans la maisonnée. Ce fut Cid qui réussit à trouver la force de parler même si toute cette histoire l'avait beaucoup remué.

-Alors... on... on fait quoi? demanda- t-il

-Je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille sans savoir que des victimes sont en cavale pour rechercher la liberté, déclara Tifa

-Après ce que je viens d'entendre, commença Yuffie, c'est mieux de vomir dans le Shera

-YUFFIE! hurla les membres en chœur

-Quoi c'est vrai! Arrêtez de me hurler dessus!

-Peu importe, grogna Vincent déjà sur les nerfs, nous devons retrouver Sephiroth et les siens avant la Shinra. Sinon ce sera beaucoup plus alarmant.

-Saloperie de Shinra! Ils nous a encore planquer des choses! J'irai lui faire sa fête à cet enculé! Sale fils de...!

-CID! hurla Vincent qui allait bientôt sortir le gros lot.

Nul ne prononça mot jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne se calme. Cid... Dès qu'il pète un câble, on ne peut plus l'arrêter... Ce fut après un long moment de silence que personne ne voulut interrompre, par peur de recevoir un signe de changement en Vincent, que celui-ci reprit un tempérament un peu plus stable. Red XIII, qui demeurait silencieux depuis le début de la discussion, prit enfin la parole.

-La Shinra avait sans doute pris de l'avance depuis le début de la discussion et se disputer en ces moments de crise faciliterait encore plus la tâche des recherches menées par le président. Plus de temps à perdre sur des sujets sans importance. La réalité était que des fugitifs sans doute innocents en fin de compte, risquent leur mort pour une entitée qui s'en débarassera après ses desseins accomplis.

Tous écoutèrent le lion et furent attentifs. Il était vrai que le moment de se disputer pour rien venait de finir. Que devront-ils faire?

La réponse de Red fut évidente pour lui; AVALANCHE devait aider la jeune femme dans sa quête et sauver des victimes de la science. Mais... qu'en était-il de Sephiroth? Le laisser en vie ou le tuer?

-Le sujet Sephiroth n'est pas l'affaire du moment, intervint Vincent plus calme.

-Pour les Incarnés je suis tolérant. Mais Sephiroth... je ne veux pas le voir à trois mètres de ma fille, grogna Barret.

-Ma parole vous voulez m'énerver aujourd'hui, grogna Vincent, je suppose que nous avons tous le même décision de vouloir aider cette jeune femme. Si son avenir est de sauver notre monde, ne croyez vous pas qu'elle aura besoin d'une aide supplémentaire? Combien avons nous été pour sauver Gaia du Météor?

-Vincent a raison. Cette petite n'est pas descendue des cieux pour nous porter malheur. C'est ce que Cloud dit en tout cas. Je suis pour, déclara Tifa

-Mes griffes et mes crocs sont pour elle, accorda Red XIII

-Pour sauver le monde je suis partante même si notre alliée est dans le mauvais camp, fit Yuffie

-Je suis de tout cœur avec elle, répondit Vincent

-Que notre rencontre soit moins violente et puisse t-elle réussir, acquiesça Cloud

-Cette petite est très téméraire. Un peu plus et je retrouverai le même caractère de ma femme. Je lui souhaite bon courage. Ce qui fait que je veux la voir en vie et j'étriperai Sephiroth si quoique ce soit lui monte dans son saleté crâne de piaf! fit Cid

-Après ce que je viens d'entendre, vous êtes tous pour elle. Donnons lui une branche de plus et qu'aucun Météor ne tombe cette fois! s'écria Barret.

Tout est décidé. AVALANCHE aidera la jeune femme. Plus qu'à appeler Reeve et lui donner les nouvelles. La première semaine fut de guérir Denzel dans l'Eglise d'Aerith et de partir pour la W.R.O. Des rumeurs courraient dans toutes les régions et les villages. La Shinra avait beaucoup avancé. Les recherches ont été lancé et qui sait maintenant si en ce moment même, Sephiroth et sa troupe n'ont pas déjà été repérés. Cid, Yuffie et Red XIII iront à la W.R.O. Barret mettra les enfants à l'abris. Cloud ira à Junon avec Vincent. Junon était le point de départ pour l'autre côté et il semblerait que les argentés devaient quitter le continent Est pour le continent Ouest. La neige était tombée. C'était l'hiver. Vincent se souciait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Il ignorait si elle était en vie ou bien si elle était morte, ou je ne sais quoi...

-Il y a très peu de chance qu'elle soit en vie... ça fait une semaine... voire deux maintenant, fit-il

-Cherchons quand même on verra bien, répliqua le blondin

Son œil passa dans une ruelle où il vit une silhouette encapuchonnée. Le sens de Chaos lui indiqua d'y entrer. La faisant, le parfum féminin chatouilla ses narines et le démon s'excita. Etait-ce la personne qu'il cherchait?

-Qui es-tu? demanda t-il

-Mon nom est Lianna. Et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez dans ma course secrète.

-Je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi. Mais... es-tu vraiment une ennemie?

-Pas vraiment... s'il vous plaît... aidez moi...

-Quel est ton but?

La jeune femme lui raconta alors ce que Kadaj et Lucrecia lui avait donné comme mission. Lucrecia? Son cœur se serra rien qu'en pensant à son amour. Qu'elle lui manquait... Vincent accepta de l'aider.

-J'ai besoin de preuves pour ramener Sephiroth à la raison. Pourriez-vous m'aider?

-Ainsi, le destin repose sur toi... Sois en consciente que je t'aiderai. Vous irez au Cratère Nord n'est ce pas?

-C'est exact, fit-elle avant de revenir dans la foule.

En la voyant partir, Vincent réfléchissa. Pourquoi le sort est-il réservé à de pauvres jeunes comme elle? Lianna devait avoir... dans la vingtaine... et elle court déjà des risques...

-Reste en vie..., murmura t-il. Minerva... Pourquoi envoies-tu des personnes aussi jeune qui peuvent vivre un avenir nettement mieux?

Chaos grognait à l'intérieur. L'ex Turk secoua sa tête en ordonnant à son démon de se calmer. Nom de la Déesse... Il est pénible... Reprenant sa route, il trouva Cloud qui écoutait des soldats de la Shinra. C'était alarmant.

-Que ce passe t-il? demanda Vincent

-C'est inquiétant. La Shinra est partout. Les routes de l'Ouest sont toutes coupées. Rufus a plaqué des affiches de récompense partout. Il n'y va pas de main morte...

-Je l'ai vu... son nom est Lianna. Ils vont prendre la route pour Kalm. Le temps d'y arriver...

-Attends... tu veux dire qu'ils sont ici? répliqua le blondin.

-Oui. Ils sont là. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Ils partent aujourd'hui. Nous devons aller au manoir de Nibelheim. Lianna a besoin de preuves. Elle va empêcher la Réunion qui mettra le monde en péril.

-La Réunion... de qui?

-Jenova.

Un léger silence s'installa et Cloud reprit comme sur les nerfs.

-Rrrrr... tout le portrait de Sephiroth. J'irai le gifler quand tout sera fini...

Secouant sa tête, Vincent l'invita à repartir. Leur temps est compté. Ils devaient maintenant aller à la W.R.O faire un compte-rendu et ensuite emmener tout le monde au Shera de Cid et partir sans plus tarder pour trouver ces preuves. AVALANCHE était prête. Le temps est venu de prier pour la communauté de ne pas se faire trouver et souhaite une bonne chance pour Lianna.


	12. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous ^^ je reviens après un petit moment pour poster la première partie du chapitre 10 ^^ et bah oui 4 mois d'aventures c'est pas une mince affaire xD

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent un commentaire et m'encourage à suivre cette histoire :) Merci beaucoup !

Chl007, Louve Noire, Lunargarden, Hikaru Valentine je vous remercie beaucoup ! Franchement c'est vraiment sympa ! ^^

Merci à deux personne qui se reconnaîtront j'en suis sûre:3 merci beaucoup de lire

Cette histoire est pour vous ainsi que pour les lecteurs du site :,)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre X

Perdu dans le Sud

Partie Première

(music : Last Unicorn Walking Man's Road)

Ils ont quitté Costa Del Sol ce soir là. Au fil des jours, les lieux qu'ils traversaient étaient de vastes étendues de forêts qui s'étendaient au loin. Le point positif, c'est que les arbres protégeaient le groupe des prédateurs ou bien de choses moins simpathiques. C'était une longue marche qui attendait nos compagnons. Quatre à cinq mois de voyage. Les premiers jours furent pénibles. De l'autre côté de la planète, dans l'Ouest, ce n'était pas une étendue de neige en hiver. C'était de la pluie. Elle tombait à grosse goutte telle une averse sans fin. Les nuits humides, des jours pluvieux. Ce cycle se nommait; la "Saison des Pluie" et se déroulait entre novembre et décembre. Rapidement, le groupe était trempé de la tête au pied. Le point le plus inquiétant, c'est que les nuits pouvaient être froide à cause de l'humidité. Je ne vous parle pas des provisions qui ont été protégé pour éviter d'avoir un goût d'eau désagréable... le plus positif dans cette affaire, c'était l'eau. C'était le point important. Mais le danger était partout. Il n'était pas rare que le groupe tombe sur une meute de "Wroggy", monstre wyvern qui ressemble à un dinosaure. En revanche, il possédait une peau flasque dorée, tout à fait la même que les batraciens et leurs yeux étaient jaunes, la pupille fendue. Sous leur gorge, une poche blanchâtre sécrétait du poison et il n'était pas rare que le wroggy tente de vous cracher son poison. Le mâle alpha était le plus dangereux. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de battre une meute d'une dizaine de ces monstres sans recevoir du poison sur vous.

Mais Lianna tenait le coup en aidant les argentés. C'était amusant. Mais le vrai but du

jeu, c'est de survivre.

(music : Monster Hunter 3 Flooded Forest Swamp Battle)

Un soir, un énorme bruit de massue alerta le groupe qui avait érigé un camps. C'était un bruit terrible de "boum, boum" et d'arbres arrachés. Yazoo qui était de garde, donna l'alerte. Et c'est alors qu'on vit une créature monstrueuse. Un mastodonte. C'était un wyvern brutal herbivore. Sa peau brune, recouverte de mousse le camouflait bien. On aurait dit une monticule de terre bougeant dans tous les sens, l'aspect corpulent se tenant sur deux pattes arrières, ses pattes de devant ne servant à rien. Par rapport à son corps, le monstre possédait une petite tête, deux grosses yeux et de petites cornes encadrant son crâne. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert mélangé au jaune. Le bruit de massue venait de sa queue énorme, recouverte de plaques osseuse, faisant trembler la terre. La taille de sa queue faisait la deux fois sa taille. Ce n'était bien là une créature ordinaire. Mais elle fit des ravages. Dès que le monstre aperçut le groupe, ce fut à ce moment là que le combat commença. La puissante queue, fut envoyée et le monstre tournoya autour de lui même et il accéléra au fil des tours.

-Duramboros! hurla Sephiroth, Yazoo! Loz! Lianna! Prenez le par derrière! La queue est la priorité!

Les trois se regardèrent, entendus. Premier monstre brutal pour Lianna. Les Wroggy était maintenant du gentil. Ce monstre pouvait détruire un arbre en deux! La queue sera donc la priorité du trio. La bête chargea Yazoo qui sauta sur son dos et commença à entailler sa peau recouverte de mousses. Cela offrait une protection suffisante, mais pas pour Velvet Nightmare. Les dagues serviront pour des parties plus tendres. Les coups de feu fusèrent et le Duramboros hurla de rage dans un bruit sauvage. Se couvrant les oreilles, Yazoo fut éjecté hors de son dos et attérit au sol brutalement mais il se reprit bien vite.

Loz et Lianna endommageaient la queue du monstre. Quand le bruit parvint, ils se bouchèrent les oreilles. La massue frappa le sol qui les déséquilibra. Puis, il envoya de nouveau sa queue tournoyer au raz du sol. Il percuta la jeune femme de plein fouet et se fit expulser au loin.

Sephiroth évita de justesse les coups de dents du Duramboros et frappa avec son Masamune un des flancs de la bête qui hurla de douleur et chargea sur lui. Loz apparut avec un flash bleu et envoya Dual Hound dans la petite tête du wyvern, qui le contra avec ses cornes. Yazoo en profita pour lui crever un œil d'une balle. La bête, enragée, sentie la faiblesse venir et commença à baver. Lianna attaqua ses pattes arrières alors que Loz venait de lui couper la queue. La bête recula, mais Masamune l'envoya valser sur le côté où il trébucha et tenta de se relever face aux attaques de ses assaillants. La colère revint en lui et le wyvern hurla de nouveau. Le quatuor se boucha les oreilles. Et la créature devint plus brutale dans ses coups. Il chargea Yazoo qui s'écarta in extremis de ses cornes. Sephiroth lui trancha son autre flanc. Loz chargea Dual Hound contre sa patte arrière. Lianna lui coupa une corne et le monstre furieux, l'envoya de son autre corne, valser ailleurs. Le combat dura bien une heure. Enfin, la créature s'écroula morte, dans un hurlement à l'agonie. Quelle pagaille... Tout à reconstruire... Le Duramboros avait totalement détruit le camp. Et autre chose: Lianna était blessée. Le coup de corne avait profondément entaillé sa chair. Yazoo s'occupa d'elle avec douceur. Le sang coulait beaucoup de son entaille. Elle avait pâlit!

(music : Ode to the Fallen Adrian Von Ziegler)

-Tu t'es bien battue, remarqua t-il

-Vraiment? demanda t-elle faible

-Tu as été d'une grande aide merci. Les Wroggy sont maintenant que de la nioniotte, te voilà passée au niveau supérieur! cette créature est un wyvern brutal assez dangereux magré le fait qu'il soit herbivore. Maintenant, je te met au défi d'aller chasser un monstre de feu. Mais pas pour tout de suite hein? Ton état m'inquiète... Sache le...

Cela surpris la jeune femme et regarda ses yeux fendus. Une matéria Soin émit alors une lumière bleuté verte sur les entailles de la jeune femme. Cela était agréable... Tellement agréable... C'était comme si l'eau coulait sur votre peau d'un touché aussi doux que le miel sur votre doigt. La magie opérait comme cela. Le prodige prit fin quand la lumière s'éteignit lentement plongeant le monde à nouveau dans les ténèbres tel qu'il fut avant que la bénédiction n'arrive. Remerciant le jeune homme, celui-ci frotta amicalement la tête brune de son équipière. Qui aurait cru? Un humain et un Incarné. Au fond, elle leur ressemblait. Elle n'était pas si étrange. Mais... Où est l'étrangeté chez elle? Regardant ses frères, ils entendit Sephiroth lancer un appel et s'y dirigea s'excusant auprès de la jeune femme. Yazoo... Il avait changé... il l'a considère comme une des leurs. Comme la nouvelle recrue d'une équipe de nain qui cherchait à reprendre leur royaume. Cette aventure aurait fait rêver des gens certainement... Mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas un rêve... Croyez vous que sa blessure soit irréelle? Non pas vraiment... Elle était bien dans le monde de Gaïa. C'est dingue... Un mois aux côtés des argentés... C'était si court le temps... Un mois qu'elle était dans ce monde. Elle se... sentait chez elle? Comment? Par quel enchantement? Les argentés? Il est vrai qu'être à leur côtés était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Extraordinaire, dans le sens, où vous les connaissez mieux que dans le film, qu'ils sont en faites pas si froid que cela! Rappelez vous à Kalm quand Yazoo et Loz ont mit de l'ambiance dans la taverne. On ne les voyais pas sous cet angle. On les voyais plutôt froid, sans cœur, prêt à tout... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient humains au fond de leur cœur. Cette partie là, Jenova avait échoué à détruire. Les voir si vivant, si joyeux... Croyez vous réellement qu'ils n'avaient plus la joie de vivre? A cette pensée, Lianna laissa échapper un rire sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais... Rien qu'en repensant à ces souvenirs, c'est comme si un espoir venait de jaillir de l'ombre. Oui c'était cela...

Les argentés s'organisèrent de cette manière; remettre le camp en état en utilisant des composants du Duramboros. Ils y travailleront de nuit. Le jour aller se lever très bientôt et il fallait remettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et partir le jour venu. Quelles saletés ces bestiaux... Du travail en plus pour repartir de suite... La jeune femme pourra t-elle suivre? De tous, c'était elle qui devait prendre du repos. Le combat et sa blessure ont dût la fatiguer certainement. L'ex SOLDAT se dirigea vers la concernée prendre des nouvelles. Laissant Loz et Yazoo commencer le nettoyage, Sephiroth s'approcha de la brune. Elle semblait dormir... prenant doucement sa tête, l'argenté la plaça sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire... sans doute dormait-elle en fin de compte. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, il lissa la chevelure charbon de la jeune femme avec une certaine adoration. Elle bougea... mais ne se réveilla pas. Au contraire, elle profitait de cet appuie. Ce qui le fit rougir et se sentit crispé. Se mordant la lèvre, Sephiroth hésita à continuer. Mais après tout... Ne dormait-elle pas? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'offrir un contact aussi doux et appréciable. Mais tant qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte... Cela lui était égale. Il sentit Jenova s'agiter et trembla de tous ses membres. Résolut à sortir Masamune, elle vint mais ne siffla pas. Et SSSHHRRING! Le sang coula. Non le sang de Lianna, mais le propre sang de l'argenté. Ce n'était pas une fausse manœuvre ou il n'est plus ex SOLDAT. Sa propre lame s'était dégagée de sa main pour ensuite le blesser à la cheville. Et ce fut à ce moment là, que le sabre siffla. Comment?

(music : Galadriel song of Eldamar, Ai ! Lauraie Lantar)

-Masamune... me trahirais-tu? Que me fais-tu? demanda t-il intrigué et même surpris.

Cela n'était pas normal. Comment se fait-il que le sabre agisse selon ses lois? Son ordre ne lui avait-elle déplut? Comment se fait-il que Masamune veuille protéger cette jeune femme? Cela expliquerait-il qu'elle ne siffle pas en sa présence? Secouant sa tête, il prit le manche de son arme et la contempla.

-Tu viens de désobéir à un ordre de Mère... tu es peut-être l'arme absolut du SOLDAT, tu ne restes pas moins sous mes ordres...

Mais lui même voulait-il tuer Lianna? Il n'en sait trop rien en fait. Peut-être lui fait-elle de l'effet, mais pour Jenova c'est un humain. Ce qui signifie, ennemi. Donc Lianna est un ennemi. Enfin... qu'est ce qu'il disait? Elle était différente... Ce n'était pas un humain ordinaire... Elle possédait quelque chose... Une chose unique. Regardant Masamune une nouvelle fois, il s'excusa. Puis elle disparut. Apparemment, elle allait lui faire la tête un bon moment... tournant son regard vers la femme endormie, il soupira.

-Mère... Je ne sens rien de négatif en elle... N'a-t-elle pas prouvé sa valeur envers vous?

-_Que veux tu dire? Crois-tu qu'en elle se cache la perfection? Et si cela était une mise en scène? Je t'ai montré tout ce que tu voulais pour connaître tes origines. Je peux t'offrir la gloire... Une gloire éternelle! Une beauté pareille peut cacher le pire des moyens de torture. Tu te fais torturer par sa beauté. Ce n'est qu'une image. Tu as rencontré des femmes tout aussi belle les unes que les autres, une beauté nettement plus intensive que chez cette fille. Et pourtant, tu la choisi pour quelle raison?_

_-_Je... Je ne sais pas... Sans doute ses yeux. Ils sont si beaux... de vrais saphirs... Mais je vous promets que nous gagnerons la Terre Promise rien que pour vous... Je vous l'ai juré sur ma vie. Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle est tombée des cieux. C'est pour m'aider. Comme vous Mère... lorsque vous êtes tombé des cieux... Au fond... Vous êtes pareilles.

-_Certes. Ton argument tient la route. Mais je veux en être sûre. Je lui rendrai visite et jugerai bon s'il faut enfin de compte la supprimer. Bien qu'elle te soit utile... Es-tu sûr qu'au fond de toi, rien ne se comble?_

_-_Non, mentit-il avec l'intonation sûr de lui

Sa présence disparut. Il n'avait cesser durant sa conversation de regarder Lianna. Soupirant avec regret, il cessa son contact. Toutefois, il ôta son sa veste montrant un torse incroyablement bien construit et remplaça ses genoux par sa veste qui servira d'oreiller pour la jeune femme. Puis, Sephiroth la quitta, un pincement au cœur de la laisser seule. Jenova pense qu'elle est un danger potentiel dans la continuité de ses projets. Est-ce réellement le cas? En réalité, il ignorait tout de ce sujet.

Revenant vers les Incarnés, les concernés eurent une lueur amusée dans leur regard.

-Profites-en elle est encore célibataire, fit Yazoo

-Oh.. la Paix Yazoo..., grogna Sephiroth consterné

-Dis donc le Grand Héros est devenu gentil d'un coup! répliqua Loz

-La ferme! lança t-il au bords des nerfs.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça? Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle c'est bon mince à la fin! Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient casse pied ces deux frangins... et si Mère commençait à dire pareil alors là... ça allait le mettre dans une consternation sans précédente. S'éloignant en vitesse pour dépecer la carcasse, il entendit les argentés lui rire aux nez.

-Faites chier...! grommela t-il. Aller au boulot les hyènes à moins que vous voulez mourir de rire!

Cette histoire allait continuer encore longtemps et Sephiroth le sentait. Nom de Minerva... Pourquoi toujours lui?

Le lendemain, la petite troupe partit, avec une Lianna revigorée qui avait viré d'un pâle au rouge pivoine quand elle réalisa qu'elle dormait sur la veste de Sephiroth. Et lorsqu'elle le vit torse nu... Alala... Son cœur loupa un battement...! Si... séduisant?! Elle avait secoué sa tête et lui avait rendu sa veste avec un "merci" qui ne cachait pas la petite gêne de le voir comme ça. Quelle musculature... cela ferai rêver beaucoup de fangirls. Mais, même si Sephiroth était son idole, elle ne pouvait pas penser que le voir ainsi lui ferait tant d'effet. Mais après tout... N'est-il pas le SOLDAT le plus redouté de tous? Si. Bien qu'elle était gênée, il fallait voir la tête de l'argenté. Il était tout aussi rouge qu'elle. Les Incarnés en rirent et ce fut Lianna qui disparut la première, sous le regard consterné du Général qui remercia les argentés de s'être comporter encore une fois comme des hyènes.

Le voyage continua dans les plaines sauvages qui déviaient les montagnes déjà enneigés. Le soleil brillait haut. Il devait être midi.

Les jours filèrent. Les nuits devinrent chaudes, et les jours devinrent moins pluvieux.

Cela devenait agréable... Cela changeait des jours froids et des nuits humides.

Pour Lianna, elle ignorait où pouvait mener son aventure. Une semaine après, Loz et elle parlaient ensemble. C'était agréable de parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil finalement. Après un long moment de conversation, Loz se rapprocha encore plus d'elle en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Qu'il était doux... un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et la brune se blottit contre lui.

-Que je me sens si bien avec toi Loz..., fit-elle avec aise

-Vraiment? Je suis content alors. Tu sais, tu es vraiment une belle femme, déclara t-il doucereux.

-Merci beaucoup... tu es vraiment gentil. Je suis si bien avec toi...

Elle rapprocha son visage de lui. Loz lui lissa les cheveux avec douceur. Fermant les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent vers leurs lèvres. Mais le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recul. La jeune femme en fut intriguée.

-Loz?

-Désolé... mais je ne peux pas... tu es quelqu'un avec qui on aurait voulut avoir une vie pour toujours mais...

-Oh... je vois..., fit-elle le cœur serré.

-Tu es plus une sœur pour moi. Je t'aime comme ma sœur

Sephiroth épiait la scène intrigué. Loz refusait d'être avec elle mais l'acceptait en tant que sœur? Que c'était étrange... puis, il s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens. Comment Loz faisait pour surmonter sa peur? Yazoo devait sans doute avoir besoin d'aide. Et il partit.

Lianna le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Elle était émue... Parce-qu'elle avait un frère. Elle avait un frère! Yazoo serait-il du même avis? Mais pour le moment, elle était heureuse...

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse... heureuse d'avoir un frère... geignit-elle.

C'est vrai quoi! Comment vous sentiriez vous, si cela vous arrivait et que vous étiez une orpheline? Votre cœur se serrerait, les larmes sortiraient et vous vous auriez l'impression d'avoir de la famille... une famille qui serait là pour toujours...

Le premier mois se finit ainsi. Ils avaient fini le premier quart de leur voyage. Ce voyage, qui avait commencé par la chute d'une inconnue et qui maintenant devenait petit à petit une fille de Gaia. Mais que nous réserve les trois prochains mois?


End file.
